The Mutagen Bomb Story: Part 2
by MewtwoSaki
Summary: After settling down in Oasis, the turtles thought they could retire from life, action and crimefighting. However, they couldn't be further from the truth, as many new perils face the turtles and Mira. Sequel to "Codename Unstoppable: The Mutagen Bomb Story". Highly recommend you check out that story before reading this! Set in the 2012 Universe, after the Mutant Apocalypse arc.
1. Chapter 1

_Year, 2017. Aboard The Fugitoid's Spaceship_

 _Planet Earth_

"I am proud of you all." The Fugitoid told a group of heroes who had helped the turtles in their quest to stop the Kraang. These were turtles' 80s counterparts, Renet, Usagi, and The Utrom High Council.

While the turtles fought at their absolute might on the frontline, these heroes worked tirelessly behind the scenes in order to evacuate as many civilians as possible in case that the Mutagen Bomb detonated on the entire planet.

"I can't believe that we managed to evacuate so many innocent people in such a short amount of time." 80s Leonardo remarked as he brushed off some of the sweat which had taken him over from the strenuous and never-ending hard-work.

"Indeed, it has been a great service to an honourable cause." Usagi added.

"We may have made significant progress, but now is not the time to talk." The Utrom Queen said in response to the group. "The Mutagen Bomb may go off at any…"

Before she could finish, a huge explosion occurred before the group's every eyes. Fugitoid, being the quick thinking fellow he was, immediately accelerated the Ulixes to travel at light speed and escape from the Blast radius of the Mutagen. It was not long before the entire ship was safely above the Mutated Planet, in the middle of space, but just barely.

"No. It can't be." Fugitoid said in a tone of sadness as he looked down upon the Planet Earth, now covered in Green Slime. "The turtles are still down there."

"We have to go back and save our buds!" 80s Michelangelo said to the robotic scientist, not wanting to abandon his friends at any cost.

"We can't Michelangelo, its too dangerous. There's no telling what that Unstable Mutagen might do to us." Fugitoid said in response as he stood and watched the planet from afar, his robotic head bent down in shame. "I failed, and I can't even travel back in the past to change things this time."

However, Fugitoid then felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. It was none other than Renet, whom had a look of optimism and hope on her face.

"Fugitoid, I know how you feel." Renet said to the Robotic Scientist, consoling him. "I know we can't change the past, but I know the future. The turtles are gonna be okay, and when this planet becomes safe to inhabit, we will get to meet them again."

"How long will it take for this planet to even become hospitable again?" Usagi asked Renet.

"Approximately 50 years, but the turtles will survive." Renet said in response to him.

"I wonder how such a thing is possible." Fugitoid said, still not fully feeling convinced after what he saw.

"Hey Bud, these are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles we're talking about." 80s Raphael said in response to him. "They can make it outta any situation."

"Just ask us, we're turtles too." 80s Donatello added, improving the mood of the spaceship's inhabitants.

"I guess you're right." Fugitoid said, feeling a little better after having everyone's support. "It may take 50 years, but I believe you. I just hope they can make it through that time without experiencing too much suffering."

"That's the Spirit, Fugitoid." Renet said with a smile on her face as she hugged him.

All the others joined into the hug, and held it for a while.

"So, what now?" One of the members of the Utrom High Council asked.

"We do what we do best." 80s Leonardo said in response with an inspired look on his face. "There are many of the people we evacuated away from the earth, probably needing our help at this very moment. We will do whats right and help them with a healthy dose of Turtle Power."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They had work to do before they could all return to their respective homeworlds.

 _Meanwhile back on earth_

The turtles saw the Mutagen bomb go off right before their very eyes. It was a shocking sight indeed, but there was little time to react, as Leonardo pushed his brothers away from the bomb, while taking much of the impact to the face himself.

The other turtles saw almost none of this, as the sheer scale of the explosion blinded their very eyes.

"Leo, Mikey!" Raphael exclaimed with the utmost desperation in his voice as he could only witness his separation from his two other brothers for a split second. However, Donatello was still by his side, albeit still crippled and unable to speak from having his body badly damaged from the previous battle with Kraang Prime. The terrible impact of the explosion only made things worse, making Donatello almost look like a living corpse.

Raphael grabbed onto his brother, for it was the only sense of familiarity he could experience in world that was still blinded by light, slowly but surely breaking down from all the Mutagen that polluted the entire landscape.

"The lair, we have to get to the lair." Raphael said, barely walking with a limp as he attempted to carry Donatello towards the nearest manhole cover.

It wasn't long one before he could feel one beneath his feet, and the blind turtle immediately began to feel the structure with his hands, trying to get a grip on it. It was covered in a muddy pool of unstable Mutagen that poisoned anyone who touched it, but Raphael didn't have much choice at this point. He had to save his brother at any cost.

Carrying Donatello in his arms, Raphael made his way through the sewers as fast as he could. Since the Sewers were one of the last places not blinded by light and covered in poisonous Mutagen, Raphael's vision slowly but surely came back.

Fortunately enough, he was able to locate the lair just in time. Almost having collapsed from carrying Donatello all the way, Raphael finally laid him down in a comfortable spot in the laboratory, next to what was going to become his next body, Metal head 2.0.

Raphael didn't know much about technology, but he knew just enough about the instructions that Donatello had given him and the turtles, in case of his natural body being destroyed. He attached all the appropriate wires around the unconscious turtle's brain which all connected to the robotic body, and waited.

The process of Donatello's consciousness being transferred onto Metalhead was slowly and arduous. Weeks passed by, and Raphael managed to just get by using the spare food that had been stored in the lair just for a situation like this. He fed his brother too to the best of abilities, hoping everyday that the transfer would not fail to complete, and not leaving sight of Donatello for even a moment.

 _Then, one day_

Raphael woke up inside the lair.

But this time, it wasn't of his own accord.

"Raphael, wake up!" Donatello said as he gently nudged his brother.

"Donnie!" Raphael eargerly said in response, eagerly hugging his brother. Only then, he realized that he wasn't hugging his brother's natural body, but rather Metalhead 2.0.

"We don't have much time, all food supplies in the lair have run out." Donatello said to him.

"But where?" Raphael asked. "This is our only home, there's no telling what the world out there is like now. I honestly don't want to know myself."

"Maybe not." Donatello said in response. "But we have to leave if we're going to survive. It's the only way we'll have a finding Leo and Mikey."

"You're right." Raphael said as he then wasted no time in gathering what the two needed to survive out there.

The two brothers also managed to gather some items of sentimental value in addition to the essentials, from Casey's skull, to April O'Neil's broken Tessen which were recovered in the aftermath of the battle with Shinigami.

They then got inside the Shell-Raiser, making their way to the surface of New York City for the first time in weeks since the Mutagen Bomb went off.

Only, there was no city, no buildings, and no people.

"Things will be okay in the end." Raphael said to himself, as well as his brother.

"I promise to never leave your side." Donatello said in response, staying close to his brother as they observed the strange surroundings.

Even though they once used to step foot here, this was a foreign land to him. Nevertheless, the two turtles continued their journey, determined to survive and find their brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

" _My name is Raphael, and this is my story. It has been such a long time, but it only felt like yesterday, when me and my brothers got separated from the Mutagen Bomb. I would've never thought that our final battle with the Kraang would be the last time I'd be seeing my brothers for 50 whole years. Life ever since was a struggle, with just me and Donatello struggling just to survive in the desert. The world was tough. We both wanted to find my brothers earlier, but the cruel conditions of this world reverted me back to a wild state of instinct where staying alive was the only priority. I didn't even remember who Master Splinter was. All seemed lost at many points of my life, but something kept me going all those years. Despite all the monsters that me and Don fought and the times that death was on our doorstep, we managed to stay afloat and finally find my brothers, regaining my memory and the knowledge of who I really was in the process. It's a dream come true, and I know for sure now that there is always hope in this world. And with us all re-united; Now it is time that we will fix everything. There is still a chance, and we will never stop trying."_

"Booyaka-Bungala!" An elderly Michelangelo cried in joy as he jumped straight into the pool of what was perhaps, the last Oasis in the world.

"Look at all that green. Its so beautiful." Meera said as she looked-onto the beautiful landscapes of the Oasis. She had only recently joined the turtles, but they appreciated her presence all the more, for she reminded them of a friend they once had back in the past.

"Wow. It really is an Oasis." Donatello added.

"Huh, Not bad." Raphael said in response. In his 50 years surviving the desert, Raphael had never seen better, but he was still the same old Raphael, loving and caring but always with an edge to his words.

"Family, we're home." Leonardo said with a genuine smile on his face, something which he had never done during his long life as Maximus Kong.

"We are home." Raphael finally added.

" _And with those three words, a new phase in life began for me and my brothers. Oasis was beautiful, and there was no shortage of food and water, but we didn't realize how much of the world there was still left to explore. It wasn't long before we decided to venture out, and we got a glimpse of the world beyond. Just like old times, when we would leave our precious lair just to explore the streets of New York City. What we found out was that Over time, many Mutants from all across the world had formed their own communities, no longer chasing each other around in the desert like savages. Life seemed to be better than ever for the most part, but nothing prepared us for who we were about to meet next, and what big things awaited us."_

"So, that's what you guys used to be like all those years ago?" Mira asked the turtles, being with them in the Shell-Raiser, albeit a larger version that was recently designed by Donatello to specifically accommodate the much larger turtles as well as be better suited to survival in the rough deserts. The group did not have an immediate and specific goal in mind, but they were always were on the lookout for new people and new places, always ready to give a helping hand. These turtles were never going to be too old to do what they did best.

"Yeah, those were the good old days." Raphael said in response to Mira. "But these days are good too. I could ask for nothing more than to be with my family."

"Spotted anything or anyone yet, Don?" Leonardo asked the robotic turtle, who was sitting inside the shell-Raiser and using its binoculars to see far and wide across the desert landscape.

"Nothing so far, but this is all new territory, so we shouldn't turn back just yet." Donatello said in response as he continued to do his job. "I've heard stories from some of the rogue mutants many years ago, of great empires that exist nearby, far eclipsing any Mutant Village we have seen before."

"Dudes, look at that!" Michelangelo said as he spotted what appeared to look like a city in the distance. "I don't think we've seen a city that big before in the entire desert!"

"Then let's go and check it out." Raphael said as the group continued to travel in their shell-Raiser towards the large city.

As they got closer to the city, the Turtles and Mira noticed what appeared to be guards whom stood firmly on the outskirts. Their armor was far more advanced than anything that the turtles had seen during their travels across the desert, and their weapons appeared to be lethal at the very least. The turtles appeared to be a quite hesitant at this moment. They had the choice of either turning back, or meet the guards at the risk of a dangerous confrontation. They chose the latter option.

"I'd say we meet them." Michelangelo said as he observed what was ahead of him. "We can't just turn back and never get to know them, we would majorly miss out."

"I'm thinking the same thing, little brother." Raphael said in response as he finally stopped the Shell-Raiser, deciding that the group travel on foot from this point onwards.

As the group of five travelled towards the city's entrance, they were immediately confronted by the guards pointing their weapons.

"Put up your hands where we can see you!" One of the guards said with great firmness in his voice as he stared down the turtles intensely while pointing his laser blaster.

He may have been a mutant reptilian, as were all the remaining guards, but something seemed eerily human about them. Most specifically, their uniforms were surprisingly neat and clean in a world where it was the norm for most Mutants to be covered in ragged and rough clothing. On top of their clothing, there was well-enforced armour on the head and torso, and red goggles which hid the Mutant's eyes while simultaneously protecting them from the desert sandstorms. But most notable of all were three letters that were printed upon all their uniforms.

"EPF" Leonardo spelled out as he looked at the guards, his eyes widening as he realized what this meant. But before he could speak any further, a familiar yet aged voice cried out from the distance:

"Put your weapons down!" The figure cried out, immediately causing the EPF soldiers to submit in complete obedience.

"Is it really him?" Raphael said as he looked upon the large figure make its way towards them. By the sight, he was completely unrecognizable, as the turtle had never seen any being inside such a heavily reinforced robotic android boy. If they could not hear him, they would've never known who he was, but since they could, there was no mistaking that voice.

"Bishop." Donatello said as the figure looked back at them in awe, not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Bishop, you have been the guy behind managing the entire city?" Michelangelo curiously asked the Utrom in the heavy exosuit.

"Yes, Michealangelo. And vast stretches of the surrounding land as well. Initially after the Mutagen Bomb explosion, I was all by myself. But many EPF survived and it wasn't long before we managed to meet again. We came together and resurrected our organisation, and I was appointed the President to rule over the various Mutants who came to like us and wanted us to protect them. We may have had a hard time, but we will not stop protecting the earth, just like the old days." Bishop said in response.

"Its good to have you back, Bishop." Leonardo said with a smile on his face as he placed his giant hand on the even bigger metallic shoulder that Bishop's giant robot body possessed.

"You too, Leonardo." Bishop said in response as the group of six continued to walk through the city, with various mutants curiously observing them. Normally, Bishop wouldn't freely walk among his people, due to his daily routine causing him to be busy, but this was a special case. He was finally re-united with the four turtles whom he had known for so long. This meant a lot to him.

"Never thought that you'd be the president of an entire nation someday." Donatello said to the Utrom. "Do you ever get Mutants trying to threaten and take over the city?"

"Yes, Donatello. There is no shortage of Mutants trying to threaten our way of life." Bishop said in response. "But our armies our strong, and our cause is just. No matter how hard they try, they will never have the power to actually defeat us. Our weapons and technology far outwit anything they have in store for us."

"You never know, it's a rough world out there. I've seen a lot when it was just me and Don." Raphael added as he continued to walk through the city along with Bishop and his family.

"Tell me about it. Until I met you guys, life was savage out there. My whole family had been wiped out, and some days, I did not feel like carrying on." Mira said in response to the conversation.

"We are now your family, Mira." Leonardo said in response as the Mutant Meerkat sat on his shoulder for comfort. Being extra-ordinarily large, Leonardo had absolutely no problem walking while Mira sat on his shoulder.

"Who else survived?" Bishop asked the turtles.

"Well, there's Ice-Cream Kitty and Chompy. Ice-Cream Kitty is young and frozen as ever, despite how hot it gets, but Chompy is much bigger than I ever imagined." Michelangelo said in response cheerfully as he loved both pets, as did all of the brothers. "But other than that, naddah. We haven't met a single soul whom we recognized from the old days."

"Interesting." Bishop said in response.

"What about you Bishop? I'm sure you might've come across some familiar faces from the past." Donatello asked the Utrom.

"Not too many Donatello, but there are certainly faces from the past whom I recognize." Bishop said in response to the robotic turtle.

And Just as he said this, Bishop instantly went into high-alert mode as he sensed a threat nearby.

"Get your weapons ready." Bishop said with no delay. The turtles and the surrounding EPF soldiers complied with no hesitation.

"What is it?" Raphael asked the Utrom.

"They're here." Bishop said in response, not specificying who it was. And it didn't for his question to remain unanswered, for two giant Mutants were soon charging for our group of heroes, having snuck into the city somehow.

The two mutants were extremely large and burly, covered in intimidating armour that only reinforced their thick hides. One was a Blood-Red Bull with the horns that was were almost as long as his arms, while the other was a mole who could dig into the ground so fast, that it gave the illusion of him turning invisible.

"Groundchuck have you right where he want you, old Bishop!" The bull said with rage induced excitement in his voice as he charged for the Utrom warrior like a bullet.

Bishop stood his ground as the Bull got closer, not flinching in the least. He then used his powerful robotic hands to grab the terrifying Mutant by the horns, holding his ground while the Bull tried his best to get him off his feet.

Bishop may have had a firm hold on one Mutant, but that still left the other for the turtles and the EPF soldiers to deal with. The giant Mole wasted no time in digging his way underground picking off the EPF soldiers one by one, sucking them into the sandy earth. He kept this up at a remarkably quick pace, until only the turtles and Mira were left to fend for themselves.

"Come on, Ninjas. We can take this freak." Leonardo said as he clenched his fists in preparation.

Just as he said this, he felt himself being dragged by two giant hands that firmly latched onto his feet.

The other turtles and Mira quickly responded by attacking the pair of hands, but every time it let go, it only went onto grab another turtles' feet.

The turtles were getting exhausted, and knew they had to come up with a solution quickly. The giant mutant mole had the advantage in speed, so they obviously couldn't outpace him, so had to use some other method. At this point, it was only Mira's high speed that matched the mole, which was keeping the group afloat.

But before the Giant Mutant Mole could secure his victory, Bishop fired his powerful laser blaster into the sand, scoring a direct hit. Having already incapacitated the bull, Bishop was now free again and effortlessly took care of his companion, using his powerful grip to drag the now unconscious mole from the ground.

"Who are these guys?" Michelangelo asked, just widely staring at them and still short of breath from his encounter.

"Foot Mutants, always trying to attack us. These two in particular have been a nuisance. They call themselves Groundchuck and Dirtbag." Bishop said in response.

"That's my job, naming Mutants!" Michelangelo added, a bit irritated.

"The Foot, huh?" Leonardo remarked. "Never thought that those guys would stick around for this long."

"I never did either Leonardo." Bishop replied. "But they are here, and there are far too many of them. It was during Shinigami's reign of terror 50 years ago, that she had many of her Foot soldiers experimented upon with Mutagen. Although her death had stopped things for a while, this army of mutants remained in the shadows, re-emerging after the bomb."

"Then it seems their friends might just be dropping by to say hello." Raphael said as he looked into the distance.'

"We have to step up our game, guys." Donatello said in response. "If one mutant gave us so much trouble, just imagine an entire army of these guys."

"Don't worry turtles. I know you still have it, after all those stories you told me." Mira said in response, her voice full of optimism "You just gotta focus, and you'll be super ninjas, just like the old days."

"You know what, she's right." Leonardo said in response as he looked at his brothers. "All we need are our weapons, and our spirits, and there is nothing we can't overcome."

"I can get that arranged for." Bishop added. "It won't take long for the locals to make your replicas of your old weapons."

"Thanks Bishop." Leonardo said in response.

"I can hear the Foot coming now." Michelangelo said as he focused on his hearing with his eyes closed. "This is our chance to show them what us turtles are made of!"

"Booyakasha." Raphael said to himself with a slight smile on his face, as he, his brothers, Mira and Bishop prepared for the epic battle that was about to come upon them.

Meanwhile, having finished his conversation with Leonardo, Bishop then looked upon the two unconscious mutants, Groundchuck and Dirtbag, while the turtles and Mira were busy in their own banter. Looking at them, Bishop's facial expressions seemed to express that he had idea, although nobody knew what that idea was. Bishop then spoke to one of his EPF soldiers:

"Take both of these Mutants to the maximum security prison, and not the one inside the city. I want Groundchuck and Dirtbag to be locked away beyond our borders." Bishop said to his loyal follower.

"But sir, that's only for the absolute worst of criminals. These two aren't even that dangerous." The EPF soldier said in response.

"That is not a request, soldier. It's an order." Bishop added, with a tone of authority present in his voice.

"Yes, master." The EPF soldier replied in hesitation, with him and his fellow soldiers using their strength to carry the two unconscious Mutants away from the city, where they would be locked away.

"And now, the Foot shall know my true power." Bishop said to himself, as he ensured that he was sufficiently equipped for the battle that lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the new Earth Protection Force." Bishop said as he had the turtles and Mira don new armour on-top of their usual attire. "Most powerful group of warriors on the planet, dedicating to protecting what our enemies hate the most. Every fight is our fight. Nothing that goes on in this world goes past our eyes, because we are the world's destined heroes in these bleak times."

"Its an honour to join." Leonardo said as he adjusted the armour which had specifically been designed for him, extremely large in size and thick enough to survive all sorts of lethal weaponry.

He embraced his new katana as well, which went along with his laser weapons for close ranged combat. They were scaled to size by the local Mutants living under Bishop in order to accommodate the turtles' sizes, as were the newly made Sais, Nun chucks and Bo Staff for each respective turtle. Mira also readied her own collection of weapons, which included April's old Tessen which the turtles had given to her out of respect.

However, it wasn't just the turtles and Mira who were going to be joining the EPF in their great battle against the Foot. Chompy was more than ready to contribute to the battle, with his sheer size and durability being a great asset to our heroes. Ice Cream Kitty was present too, as one of the mutants who manned long range weaponry. The fact that an Ice Cream Mutant was able to survive all these years in this desert without need for much cooling was impressive in of itself, but to take a step further, Ice Cream Kitty was skilled in the use of laser weaponry

"Come on Chompy, lets go out there and kick some Foot!"The old Raphael youthfully excitedly exclaimed as he got onto of the giant alien pet turtle.

Raphael's brothers, Mira and Ice Cream Kitty then boarded Chompy as well, while Bishop preferred to march along with his EPF soldiers, making their way out of the city and into the raw desert.

"Here they come!" Mira exclaimed as he positioned her laser weapons at an incoming swarm.

It wasn't long before our heroes encountered their first batch of resistance. Various Mutants, all dressed in ragged black uniforms that vaguely resembled that of the Foot, due to the thick sand both concealing and damaging their clothing, all ran with no hesitation towards the army that awaited. The disposable soldiers of the Foot Mutants were nearly all starving and deprived in addition to their ragged clothing, but their sheer ferocity and willingness to die for their cause made up for their physical weakness.

"Today, we conquer Bishop and take over his land and people! We will finally get revenge upon the killer of the Great Shinigami!" One of the Foot Mutants who held a position of authority in the Foot Army exclaimed with utmost rage and power at his comrades.

The Foot Mutants came in all sorts of species, from those who were utilized during the time of the Shredder, such as Rhinos, Pigs, Tigers and Dogs, to animals whom the turtles had never seen mutants of before.

The Foot Mutants rushed in like Kamikaze planes towards Bishop's troops and the turtles, but the latter's superior weaponry easily disposed of the first few Mutants making their way. That didn't matter however, as the sheer number of combatants quickly becoming overwhelming for our heroes.

"There's no end to these guys!" Donatello exclaimed as he opened fire upon and downed a Mutant Rhinoceros, only to have 5 more swiftly emerge from the sandstorm that engulfed the vicious battlefield, and began to attack Chompy.

"Our laser weapons won't hold out for much longer Bishop! We have to make a tactical retreat." Leonardo exclaimed as he stood one of Chompy's shell plates, and used it as a stand to aim his weapon with pinpoint accuracy.

"Bishop never retreats." One of the EPF soldiers said in response as he continued firing upon the barrage of Foot Mutants. "To do so would be an act of cowardice."

Despite the trouble that the turtles and Mira were going through, they were surprised at how resilient the EPF soldiers were, always standing their ground and never showing any fear. Clearly, a large part of it was due to Bishop's effective and charismatic leadership, which was almost as if he had cast a spell that permanently bended the loyalty of his EPF soldiers towards him and him alone. Now, if only the turtles would be able to prime themselves with the same level of efficiency.

"Mikey!" Raphael roared with concern as he saw his brother attacked by the same Mutant Giant Mole from before, having somehow escaped from his prior imprisonment. Dirtbag then used his extremely powerful arms to throw around the turtle like a ragdoll. He had used his mobility and stealth to sneak up ontop of Chompy's back undetected while the turtles were busy firing upon the Foot Mutants on the ground.

Michelangelo was clearly not the strongest of the turtles, and his relative frailty then forced his brothers to temporarily stop their operations and come to his rescue. They all viciously fought the giant mutant mole, but like their battle before, Dirtbag was once again too fast for their slow and heavy strikes. Not a single Katana managed to stab the Mutants, as neither did a Sai or a Bo Staff manage to land a direct hit.

After defeating the turtles in combat and temporarily downing them, the Dirtbag used his powerful arms to grab the unconscious Michelangelo and run off with him at overwhelming speeds, quickly disappearing into the sandstorm as he buried himself and his captor into the sand below.

"We have to get him back!" Leonardo said in shock after he recovered from his state of being dazed.

The time which had passed by before only seemed like a flash to him, as he both suffered a second defeat from Dirtbag and saw his brother kidnapped in a matter of mere seconds.

"Bishop, we'll have to get off the frontlines! Michelangelo has been kidnapped!" Leonardo shouted to him, narrowly dodging incoming enemy fire.

"Go! Do what you must!" Bishop shouted in response as he and his EPF continue to fight the Foot Militia. "I'll send some EPF assistance when I can!"

And with that, 3 of the turtles and Mira got off Chompy and then made their way out of the battlefield. They unfortunately couldn't use Chompy in this situation, as the giant turtle would simply attract too much attention from the Foot army and reduce any chances of Michelangelo being saved.

Narrowly avoiding fire and using the commotion of the ongoing of the battle, as well as the heavy sandstorm to their advantage, the turtles and Mira made their way through the warzone until they were heading straight in Dirtbag's direction.

 _Meanwhile_

Dirtbag managed to reach his companion, Groundchuck, just in time, away from the scene of the great battle.

"Escaping that prison was a piece of cake, pal." Groundchuck said as he smiled upon seeing his friend appear infront of him by digging out of the ground.

"Look who I've got, Groundchuck." The Giant Mutant Mole said as he placed the unconscious Michelangelo on the ground.

"It's that same blasted turtle from before!" Groundchuck said as he looked upon the reptile with utter disgust.

"But not just any turtle." Dirtbag said in response. "Do you remember who killed our master Shinigami's very own master all those years ago?"

"No way, it can't be those same turtles!" Groundchuck roared in utter surprise, staring at Michelangelo intently and wide eyed.

"Yes they are, and this is our perfect chance to get revenge! We'll be heroes with our Foot buddies." Dirtbag said with a sly grin on his face as he held up the unconscious turtle with both arms this time.

"I'd say we ram him, give my horns a good old sharpening!" Groundchuck said in response, puffing up his chest and getting ready to carry out the worst.

But before he could finish the act however, he was interrupted by the 3 turtles and Mira, who had managed to catch up the Mutant duo just in time.

"You won't lay a finger on our brother!" Raphael said with pure rage as he firmly clenched his new Sais, ready to take on the two mutants once again.

"Looks like these turtles are looking for a another beating!" Dirtbag said as he dropped Michelangelo and headed straight for the 3 turtles and Mira.

Before the turtles could react, Dirtbag once again buried himself into the sand and used his quick speed to land strikes on each opponent. This time however, Groundchuck was present as well, giving our heroes great difficulty by charging at them like the burly juggernaut he was.

The bull effortlessly managed to ram into all 3 turtles one by one at a pace that was not as fast as Dirtbag, but still much faster than anything that the aged turtles could muster.

Even with their relatively large sizes and thick armour, the turtles just couldn't withstand Grounchuck's brutal strength, as he continued to charge into him with all of his might.

"4 down, 1 to go!" Groundchuck with the utmost enthusiasm in his roaring voice, now having his attention towards Mira, the only one still standing after all 4 turtles were unconscious on the ground once again.

"Lets give this one a slow a painful end!" Dirtbag said in response, firing his laser blaster right at Mira.

The Mutant Meerkat was able to use her speed to dodge the shots, but in the end, even she got overwhelmed as the combined force of the brutes was just too much for her to handle by herself.

With Mira now unconscious, Groundchuck grabbed her with two of his fingers like how a human would hesitantly lift a dead rat off the ground and lifted her high into the air, ready to finish her off.

All four of the turtles had managed to wake up not soon before this was about to happen, staring in horror at the two monsters holding their friend as they felt helpless in the situation.

But then, something clicked.

It happened in a flash of a moment. Groundchuck and Dirtbag were utterly caught off guard as the four turtles suddenly attacked them in retaliation, with newfound vitality.

The same turtles who were too slow in their previous encounter, now fought at amazing speeds as their weapons all smashed and destroyed the bulky armour of both mutants, with the precision of Leo's Katanas, the brutality of Raphael's Sais, the speed of Michelangelo's Nunchucks, and the Range of Donatello's Bo Staff.

They weren't about to let their friend be taken away from them at any cost, and this was enough to bring about that inner ninja spirit that had been repressed for so long from all the years living in the desert.

"I don't believe it!" Groundchuck said as he took a few steps back, not wanting to confront the now energetic turtles and their deadly weapons without his armour.

"Well, you better believe it!" Donatello said to the mutants with a voice that showed how triumphant he felt now. "We may be old, but we are still the turtles!"

"Lets make a run for it!" Dirtbag shouted to his partner, as the mutant duo made no delay in their escape.

The turtles did not pursue them any further, being satisfied in their victory.

"You guys were awesome!" Mira said in a cheerful tone as she ran up to the turtles and hugged them one by one. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, Mira." Leonardo said to himself and his family with a smile on his face, as he put his Katanas back in their sheaths. "Looks like we've still got it after all these years."

"Indeed, you have shown your skills." Bishop said as he had just made his way to the scene, happy to see that the turtles were victorious. "I apologize I couldn't make it in time to help, but you seemed to have shown those mutants what you are truly made of."

"Its Okay. Glad to see you're safe Bishop." Donatello said in response as he and the other turtles happily greeted the Utrom, as well as Chompy and Ice-Cream Kitty, who had all safely survived the battle.

"Indeed. The battle was a decisive victory. The Foot stood no chance against our superior forces." Bishop said as his EPF soldiers all talked amongst each other with pride.

"Hey dudes, you know what time it is?" Michelangelo asked his family as he got increasingly.

"We always know, little brother." Raphael said in response with a smile on his face as he knew that this was a perfect opportunity for a slice.

The turtles, Mira, Chompy, Ice Cream Kitty, Bishop and his EPF soldiers all made their way back to the city in order to celebrate.

"BooyakaBungala!" Michelangelo shouted with utmost happiness, looking forward to what kind of pizza the locals would make for him and his family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Year: 2067_

 _High security Prison In the middle of the Apocalypse Wasteland, reserved for the worst of criminals._

"So, whats been in the news today?" A shadowy figure asked his fellow inmates, from within the confines of his cell. The cell was small, and only suited for a prisoner the size of an Utrom, which made it look more like the cage of an animal.

"Nothing much, Ch'rell. Just another failed takeover attempt of the Capital City by the Foot Clan." The fellow inmate said in response to him.

The prisoners were indeed Utroms, and there were four of them in total, locked in away in the darkest and most isolated area of the prison. They were Torrinan, Kako Naso, Duke Acurades, and of course, their charismatic leader: Ch'rell. These were no ordinary Utroms, for they had been especially engineered to be masters of spreading pain, destruction and misery.

"History repeats itself." Ch'rell said in response to Kako Naso, the loyal Utrom who delievered him the news. "For years now, the Foot Clan have repeatedly tried to obtain power, but to no success. Their mutants may be savage and strong, but what they lack is a leader who can guide them to victory, and use their cunning to make the best of any situation."

"When is it going to be our time to rise again?" Duke Acurades asked the Utrom in charge. "We were once unmatched in the land, and everyone feared us as the Kings of the Desert. Ever since that betrayal, we've been spending our days rotting in this place like lowly slaves."

"Patience my friend." Ch'rell said in response to the Duke. "I have been in the talks with a special someone from a distant land, who may just be the ticket to our freedom. They have agreed to help break out of this wretched place, but that does not mean we can let our guard down just yet. After all, loyalty is hard to find in this world full of traitors and cowards."

"Are you sure we should be doing this? There's no telling what kind of dangers are out there that we aren't ready for. When we were free, we only escaped with our lives on multiple occasions, just imagine the new threats lurking out there, probably ready to kill us the moment we step foot." The last of the Utroms, Torrinan asked Ch'rell as he was the voice of reason among the group of evil Utroms, if that's what you would call him.

"Don't be a coward, Torrinan!" Ch'rell scolded his fellow Utrom, as Torrinan hesitated. "It may be more dangerous out there than ever, but death is better than doing nothing."

Then, a mysterious voice echoed within Ch'rell's head as Ch'rell gently adjusted an electronic device which was attached to the side of his red head. It was deep and raspy, but the microbot which had managed to sneak into the prison was just good enough to project a clear voice that Ch'rell could pick up and respond to.

"Today is the day, Ch'rell. I have arranged for your escape, but you must keep your end of the bargain." The deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"That will not be a problem." Ch'rell said In response. "Me and my three comrades are ready to fight to the end. But where do we start?"

"You may not know it my friend, but through my decisive planning, I was able to cause unprecedented chaos in the upper levels in the prison. It is all but ready to collapse. All you need to do is set the spark, and the entire wretched place will burn down under our collective might." The menacing voice on the other instructed the eager Ch'rell, who was practically itching to be freed of his imprisonment now. "I have a special informant whom I have sent to help you on your mission with all sorts of technology. You will find him on the top floor of the prison."

"Understood." Ch'rell said in response to the mysterious caller. "I will get in touch with you, once the breakout is successful, and I have met the informant."

"Good luck my friend. Lets meet soon." The Voice on the other end said at last, disconnecting the line afterwards.

"Alright. Its only a matter of time until that wretched guard makes his way towards us as a part of his daily patrol" Ch'rell said to his three comrades as he licked his sharp fangs. "We will use him to escape our cells.

"But how?" Torrinan asked the leader of the group.

"Simple. We ask him for a fight, then kill him together when he is ready to beat us." Ch'rell said in response to the hesitant of the Utroms. "He may be a large and filthy Mutant, but he doesn't posses our cunning."

"There is simply no chance of us taking down that freak! He will instantly squash us!" Torrinan shot back, trembling and retreating further into his tiny cell as he knew that even four Utroms didn't stand a likely chance against the Hulk of a prison guard who stood well over 6 feet tall and had a brutal body, especially considering that the Utroms didn't have technology on their side for this sight.

"You are as useless and pathetic, Torrinan." Ch'rell said in response to the cowardly Utrom. "You might as well sit here and rot forever while the rest of us conquer this place. So much for being a Super Utrom."

"Here he comes." Duke Acurades said as he witnessed a giant Mutant pig making his way into the cell.

Saying that the mutant was grotesque was an understatement to say the least. The filth only proceeded to make his large and muscular figure seem bigger than it already was. His clothing was ragged and torn, being a worker who regularly dealt with violent and psychopathic criminals. The only thing more intimidating than his constantly angry looking expression was the giant hammer he held, ready to strike at any moment.

"Hey! Meat Sweats!" Ch'rell yelled out from within his cell, attracting the attention of the brute of a prison guard. "Today is the day you will die, at our fangs!"

"At your fangs? I doubt it." The giant mutant pig said in response, laughing sarcastically as he looked at the criminal Utroms.

"Its obvious you fear us and our wrath. One day, we will be kings of the desert once again, and you will be our slave." Duke Acurades said as his words caused the Mutant Pig to get irritated, but only slightly.

"Pathetic. All you can do is dream of your fantasies, until the day you die in your stinking cells." The prison guard said in response.

"And for the remainder of your life, you'll be stuck here watching over us inside these underground walls, Like the lowly pig you are." Kako Naso added, further insulting the security guard. "You won't even be able to go out into the sunlight because your masters would whip you till you squeal in submission."

"Silence!" The mutant pig roared angrily as he made his way towards the Utroms' cells. "I will teach you all a lesson right this instant!"

Ch'rell, Duke Acurades and Kako Naso all eagerly awaited the prison guard's next move, while Torrinan was the only one who retreated further into his cell, not wanting to be the one whom the guard would torture first.

"This is for the Kraang." Ch'rell softly muttered to himself, as well as his fellow inmates, as though he was muttering a prayer that one says before under-taking a task of high stakes.

The guard went for Ch'rell's cell first, as he was the most vocal of the group, being their leader after all. Easily unlocking the tiny cell, he then buried his giant hand into it, grabbing Ch'rell how one would fiercely grab their enemies by the throat, and then dragging him out, all the while intensely scrapping the Utrom against the poorly made but thick walls of grave on purpose.

Ch'rell might've been tough, but even he felt as the excruciating pain as his small red body endured multiple bruises in what was a matter of seconds. The guard then finally, got him out, firmly holding the Utrom in the palm of his hand.

"How do you like that?!" The guard said with a sadistic smile on his face as he tightened his grip on Ch'rell in an effort to suffocate the Utrom. "You do not know how much pain I can make you feel. "

"And neither do you." Ch'rell said in response, staring straight into the eyes of the Mutant pig, opening his mouth as wide as his Utrom physiology would permit, and then biting down on the Mutant Pig with all the might of his jaws.

It wasn't long before the Mutant Pig was howling in pain, momentarily loosening his grip on the red Utrom. Ch'rell had little time before the brute would regain his strength, so he used to small size to his advantage, quickly manuvering around the guard's body and getting hold of the keys used to open cells, and opening the cells of all three of his comrades.

By the time the Pig was back in his senses, the four Utroms had already been released. Three of them took no time in immediately attacking the guard from all directions, moving quickly so that he could not get a hold of them.

It was only a matter of time before the guard was on the ground, being a bloody mess who was bitten everywhere by three Utroms who were not done justice by being described as savages. No, these were much more than savages. So bloodthirsty and cruel that they were able to kill the Mutant Pig with ease.

"Lets go." Ch'rell said to his fellow Utroms as the three eager ones made their way through the prison complex. Torrinan followed as well, albeit a few steps behind and with much hesitation.

It wasn't long before the Utroms were on the top floor, having realized what their "friend" had done in order to help them escape.

The prison walls were utterly trashed, and Ch'rell observed his surroundings, seeing various prisoners in cells that were either broken or just about to be broken. They looked shaken up, as if they had seen something terrible go down. But Ch'rell had his interests elsewhere. His "friend" had instructed him to meet a specific mutant, who was waiting on the top floor of the prison. It wasn't long before Ch'rell saw the informant, who was a Mutant reptilian covered in military-grade armor made of the latest technology.

"What went on in here?" Ch'rell inquired with the special informant.

"It was two giant brutes from the Foot. They were brought here by my master a few days ago, but couldn't stay locked away for too long. They were far too powerful and broke out, but It was all part of the plan for your escape." The informant said in response, having a slight smile on his face as he looked upon the three eager Utroms, as well as the hesitant one who followed them from a distance.

Ch'rell and the gang had vaguely heard about some Foot Mutants being arrested shortly before, and escaping thereafter, but didn't realize that this news was their ticket to freedom.

"Well, what do you have in store for us?" Ch'rell asked the Mutant soldier.

"Four brilliantly designed exosuits of the highest calibre. With these, you will be near impervious to damage from even the fiercest of mutants." The informant said in response, showing Ch'rell and his gang the robot bodies.

The four Utroms took no time in taking possession of the bodies, becoming far more menancing once the transition from an alien to an alien controlling an android was complete.

"You have done well." Ch'rell said to the informant, now being ready to start his reign of terror once more.

"Excellent. Now we shall go back to the Capital City and meet with our Master." The informant said to Ch'rell and his gang.

"Our Master?" Ch'rell said to the informant in the response, with a tone of displeasure.

"Yes. Don't you want to thank him for your freedom?" The informant inquired with Ch'rell.

"It wasn't him that bought me my freedom. It was my own cunning and intelligence. I am Ch'rell the great, created by the Kraang to be this world's saviour with my superior mind." Ch'rell said to the informant in response. "Now, you will either recognize me as your new master, or perish like all of my other enemies."

"You traitor!" The informant shouted as he charged towards Ch'rell with no hesitation. But it was too late. Even though one of the Utroms didn't fight out of cowardice, the combined might of Ch'rell, Kako Naso and Duke Acurades was far too much for the mutant reptilian to handle on his own.

It wasn't long before the Mutant Informant was defeated, laying dead on the ground due to his excessive injuries.

"And now, to rule the land once more like I was rightfully meant to." Ch'rell said as he and his fellow Utroms walked out of the prison in their new and powerful exo-suits.

 _Meanwhile_

A shadowy figure sat in a room, surrounded by his loyal soldiers. He just sat there with nothing happening, until another mutant came in the room, to deliver him some grim news.

"Ch'rell betrayed us. The informant is dead, and his weapons were stripped clean." The Mutant soldier said to his master, who sat still and just looked straight through him, as if he was a ghost.

It took a good few minutes until the master spoke in response:

"I saw potential in that Utrom, that he could've been a valuable fighter in our cause. But it seems that Ch'rell took the lowly route by stabbing us in the back. If it is a war he wants, it is a war which he will get. Gather the army, for the search for Ch'rell and his three Utrom followers is starting today. Dead or alive, I want him at any cost."

"Yes, Master." The soldiers said in response to the shadowy figure, as they got assembled for their next task.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch'rell and his gang made their way through the desert wastelands, utterly destroying anyone who came in their path with the most terrible ferocity that had been seen in a long time. Most mutants trembled in fear at the mere sight of them, running away or surrending upon their arrival. Those who didn't were immediately crushed before they could offer any kind of meaningful resistance. Infact, Ch'rell's sheer terror was a cause of inspiration for many mutants across the desert, just as much as it was a cause of dread.

"You will see my followers, that under my leadership, none of you will experience hunger or thirst! I was the chosen one by the creators of this planet, chosen to fufill the destiny of being its all-powerful king!" Ch'rell said with enthusiasm as hundreds of mutants cheered him on as their supreme ruler. "We are the successors of the great Kraang, and we shall not let their legacy die!"

"We are the sons of the Kraang!" The crowd wildly cheered, being completely convinced of their loyalty to Ch'rell and his cause. It did not even take any sort of mutagen-induced brainwashing, for these mutants were so enamoured with Ch'rell's charisma, that they were willing to put their lives on the line for him.

"I can work with this." Ch'rell thought to himself as he looked upon his army of loyal mutants. "For many years, these desert wastelands have not seen a ruler who can serve his people, while still honouring the legacy of the very Kraang who caused life to emerge on this planet. Ever since I was born, I have dedicated my whole life to serving the cause of the Kraang, through countless battles. Even after Kraang Prime was killed all those years ago before the earth's mutation, at the hands of that wretched Maximus Kong and his brothers, I have sworn utmost loyalty to his vision for all of existence, and will never back down at any cost. Bishop, Maximus Kong, and their allies, all must die."

It was just during one of their rampages, that Ch'rell and his associates encountered a familiar face from the past. It was a Mutant Honey Badger, who was once known throughout the land for his power. But now, he was just a lone wolf, just barely surviving, without the Honey Badger Ravages there to help him, ever since they pledged their allegiance to the Red Stripe Army not too long ago. He had managed to survive his last encounter with the Mira and the turtles, but just barely.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Ch'rell said as he looked upon the miserable Verminator Rex with a sadistic smile on his face.

"It can't be." Verminator Rex said as he looked upon the Utrom warrior in disbelief. "You should've been dead long ago!"

"But here I am, right infront of you." Ch'rell said in response to the solitary mutant. "I remember the times when you once mocked me and didn't stand by my side. And now here you are, all alone and at my mercy."

Verminator Rex didn't say anything, for the fear inside him prevented from even thinking clearly. He tried his best to run, but it was futile as Ch'rell and his associates gunned him down with his laser weapons, causing the Mutant Honey Badger to fall onto his belly.

"That's what you get for betraying us all those years ago." Kako Naso said as he kicked around the poor Mutant mercilessly.

"Let me have the honour of finishing him off, Master." Duke Acurades said as he aimed for Verminator Rex's head with his weapon, intending to give off the finishing blow.

"Its too soon for that, my friend." Ch'rell said to his associates as he used the hands of his Robotic Body to shake Verminator Rex out of his state of unconsciousness, which the Mutant had been slipping into after having sustained heavy injuries.

"I'll spare your own life one condition, Rat." Ch'rell said to Verminator Rex with a real sense of threat in his voice. "Tell me where he is. Where is your Master, Maximus Kong!"

"He is not my master anymore." Verminator Rex said weakly in response. "He has changed, he is now a friend of those turtles who took my army away from me and left me to rot like this."

"Turtles?" Ch'rell asked in response, being slightly intrigued. "You mean Maximus wasn't the only one to survive the Mutagen Bomb?"

"You mean you don't know? They are considered heroes now throughout these deserts. Leaders of the Red Stripe Clan, and now members of the Earth Protection Force as well, they are all brothers of their leader, Maximus." Verminator Rex added.

"Heroes." Ch'rell puffed with a tone of displeasure in his voice. "No one who is friends or brothers with Maximus Kong is a hero to me. He now stands for everything which I hate."

"I can help you get those turtles if you spare my life. I promise I will call you Master if you let me help you against those turtles." Verminator Rex said with a tone of desperation in his voice, knowing that any moment could be his last due to the power that Ch'rell now held over him.

"Good. You will now be my loyal slave, for life." Ch'rell said to the miserable Mutant, throwing him some food as a symbol of gratitude, albeit in a way that made Verminator Rex look the lowliest animal he has ever been.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Torrinan the hesitant Utrom asked Ch'rell, always being the last one to speak in the group and the Utrom with the most doubts, in stark contrast to the ruthless trio.

"I do not trust anyone." Ch'rell said in response to Torrinan. "Verminator Rex will work for me at his own risk. Obey me, and he will have a taste of my victory. Defy me, and his death will be certain."

"Yes, Master." Torrinan replied in hesitation, before turning away because he could not bear to see any more of Ch'rell's brutatlity towards the enslaved Honey Badger.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back in the Capital City_

The turtles and Mira were just casually hanging out within the confines of the city, having celebrated their latest victory in the Foot in the best way they could, through the use of finely made pizza by the local mutants. It was certainly an improvement over the "food" that Michelangelo had stored for himself and his family after the destruction of the abandoned pizza resturaunt which he had occupied.

However, it was not long before the turtles and Mira had quickly forgotten about their victory, for an urgent call by Bishop had resulted In them and the entire EPF army being called to addressed by the Utrom president, something that was rare in recent times due to the relative peace.

"There is something important you all must know." Bishop said as he addressed his army, who all stood and listened intently. The turtles and Mira listened too, having being one of the first to arrive at the scene.

"There is a new threat out there in the desert, and none of us shall rest until he and all of those who sympathise with him are stopped for good." Bishop said, with a tone of emergency evident in his voice.

"Who is it?" Raphael asked in response to the Utrom leader, being just as curious as the rest of his family was.

"Ch'rell. Accomapied by an entire army of mutants willing to die for him." Bishop said in response to the turtle, while addressing his entire Earth Protection Force. "He is an Utrom, who was created long ago by the Kraang, during the time when I was young in Dimension X. But these are no ordinary Utroms. They don't have a purpose in their existence, except to mercilessly murder anyone and anything that gets in their way. They have all broken out of prison, and will be the cause for much grief if we don't confront them soon."

"President Bishop, We will be more than ready to take on this Ch'rell." Leonardo said to the Utrom President, getting his weapons ready for the next phase of battle.

"Good. Gather what you can of the Red Stripe Clan. I will assemble the EPF so that we may go onto our next mission." Bishop said in response to the turtle.

"Ok team, you know what to do." Leonardo said to the turtles and Mira, as they began to embark in search for recruits for their new mission.

"Anything you say, fearless Leader." Raphael said in response to his older brother with a somewhat playful tone in his voice, as he tried to keep things light, even during times like this. "I may not know this Ch'rell guy, but I know that not even he can stop us, when we're all together as a family."

"Ch'rell? In all my years as the Holy Chalupa, never have I heard of such a guy." Michelangelo added. "Name ring a bell for any of you guys?" He then said, looking at Donatello, Leonardo and Mira.

"Naddah." Donatello said in response, having no recollection of the evil Utrom from his 50 years spent living in the desert.

"I don't know anything about this guy either." Mira said as she marched along with the turtles towards their first Location to recruit more troops, the Scale Tail headquarters. "What about you, Leonardo?"

"I remember him well." Leonardo said In response to the Meerkat. "All those years ago, he was there. I remember it all."

The turtles and Mira were instantly intrigued, ready to hear what their leader and brother had to tell them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mutated Earth. Year: 2017_

" _It was only a short while after the explosion, that I met Ch'rell, and my life completely changed" Leonardo said to his brothers and Mira, as he recounted the story of his past._

A lone mutant turtle walked through the desert, with a heavy limp. Barely anything was recognizable about him, when compared to the way he looked a few months ago. Instead of being a handsome creature, sporting a blue bandana and organized ninja weapons, he was nothing more than a mutated mess whose organs were all in horrific proportions. The sight of him caused most of the creatures in the desert to run away in fear. Thus, no one stopped to help him, and he was short of both food and water.

"Somebody, please help. Anybody." Leonardo said as he meekly looked into the sandy horizon, with a look of of exhaustion on his face.

The only thing that motivated Leonardo to move any further while death was on his doorstep, was the thought of his brothers still being alive. But that was about to change, for Leonardo would soon encounter someone who would change his life forever.

"What is that?" Kako Naso said to his Utrom gang as he ventured through the sandy desert, observing the weak turtle from a great distance.

All four of the evil Utroms stared at the distant Leonardo with much curiosity from the comfort of their android bodies, not yet recognizing who he was.

"Whatever it is, we sure could use some food right about now!" Duke Acurades said in response, staring at the mutant turtle with his mouth watering.

"Hold on. I think he might be the one." The leader of the group, Ch'rell said as he carefully observed the mutant turtle, inching closer towards him with each step. His fellow Utroms then carefully listened to him, as they all looked up to their leader.

It then hit Ch'rell that this one of the ninja turtles who recently killed his master, Kraang Prime. Although the mutant turtle was a mere shadow of himself, Ch'rell could make out the features just enough to remember the time when he witnessed him, alongside his brothers, kill Kraang Prime before his very eyes. Every instance of the Kraang leader getting stabbed in that moment filled Ch'rell with rage, but he was unable to take his revenge due to the bomb going off not soon after. That was until now, when he had the leader of the turtles at his mercy.

"Lets kill him!" Kako Naso psychotically squealed, as he took one opportunity to land a hard blow on the suffering turtle with his android fists, causing Leonardo to fall onto the sand, and groan in pain.

Duke Acurades followed suit, and even the cowardly Torrinan enjoyed his fair share of inflicting abuse, for Leonardo was completely powerless in this situation, desperately grasping for life as he was repeatedly kicked and beaten.

Ch'rell however, was one to use his mind rather than his jaws in such a situation. Standing and pondering, he was thinking about something that his fellow Utroms had not even begun to consider. Where his fellow Utroms were mindless, Ch'rell saw an opportunity.

"Stop!" Ch'rell calmly but firmly demanded of his group, immediately grabbing their attention.

"Yes Master. The final blow belongs to you." Duke Acurades with a evil smile on his face, as he was ready to witness the death of Kraang Prime's killer.

"Death is too good of a fate for the turtle who committed the greatest crime of them all." Ch'rell said as he looked upon the unconscious Leonardo intently. "I refuse to let Leonardo become a martyr and hero, like my master was. Instead, I will keep him alive, and bring upon him the greatest suffering of all. As the destined ruler of this planet, it was Kraang Prime's dying wish that I lead the world with an army of mindless slaves like he did. I shall begin what is rightfully ordained upon me, with this turtle being my first test subject."

"You know best, master." The three Utroms said as he bowed down in respect to Ch'rell.

The four Utroms then carried the unconscious Leonardo to a far away location, where he would eventually wake up to one of the most horrifying things that he would ever experience in his life.

"Where am I?" Leonardo said to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, observing his surroundings. He lay inside a dark cave, but found himself strapped to a table, unable to move even an inch.

Then, a bright life shone on his face, almost blinding the poor turtle.

"You better get comfortable, because you will be here for a long time." A voice from the shadows muttered, as Leonardo moved his eyes to the direction of the sound.

What he saw was the four Utroms, outside his Android body, smiling at him with malicious intent.

"Who are you freaks! What do you want from me!" Leonardo howled as he tried to break free but to no avail.

No one was going to hear Leonardo's cries from help from deep in the cave . No one, but the four Utroms who had enslaved him in the first place.

"You may not know me. But you know well what you have done to deserve this." Ch'rell said as he got inside of his android body, grabbing a number of tools to begin his series of experimentations.

After the howling stopped, Leonardo fell dead silent, for he could do nothing as the four Utroms approached him, ready to inflict untold suffering.

" _The pain. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. But the worst was yet to come. I sometimes wish I was done for right there, but Ch'rell kept me locked for years. He only kept me alive so I would lose my mind, and that I did. What I did as Maximus Kong, I still regret to this day." Leonardo said to his brothers and Mira, as they continued to make their way towards the Scale Tail Headquarters."_

And with that, Leonardo continued to tell his story, for he was not finished yet.


	8. Chapter 8

" _And after years of experimentation, Ch'rell finally set me free. But I was no longer myself, for a monster had been unleashed from underneath."_

 _Year: 2027_

"Is it time to now test him?" The loyal Kako Naso asked the Alpha Utrom, who looked upon the unconscious body of Leonardo, looking almost nothing like what it was in the past.

"Yes, my friend. Today, this turtle is Leonardo no more." Ch'rell said, as he got ready to enjoy the fruits of his labour.

And with that, Ch'rell began shaking Leonardo wildly, using the powerful hands of his android body. It wasn't long before the turtle was wide awake, blankly staring at his Utrom, as if he had become numb to the repeated pain that he had been subject to, all these years. But that was about to change, for a simple trick in Ch'rell's brilliance was about to make the turtle change for many years.

"Who are you?" Ch'rell asked the turtle, who was now finally not strapped on a table anymore.

"I am Maximus Kong, ruler of these deserts, and soon, the entire world." The turtle said to him in response, albeit after a short while as his blank expression changed to that one of eager loyalty.

"What is your destiny?" Ch'rell asked him with great enthusiasm, finally seeing the results of his repeated experiments.

"To serve the legacy of the great Kraang, and make sure they are never forgotten." Leonardo said in response, now standing upright.

"And what must you do to all those who oppose our cause?" Ch'rell asked the giant turtle once more.

"I will kill them without mercy." Leonardo said in response, now feeling completely subdued.

 _And with that, the reign of terror of my alter-ego began. I remember, me and Ch'rell had become very close by that time. He seemed to genuinely treat me like an ally, and every act of brutality that I performed filled him with satisfaction._

 _Year: 2037_

"What must you do, my dear Maximus Kong?" Ch'rell asked the giant turtle, whom was equipping a large weapon, directly aiming at the moon.

"I must destroy the moon. This planet will then be much more like our home in Dimension X." Leonardo said in response, eager to fire his weapon.

"Do it." Ch'rell said as he watched the turtle with glee.

Leonardo then fired the extremely powerful weapon, directly hitting the moon and utterly shattering a part of it.

"Excellent." Ch'rell said in response with utter delight as he then turned towards the brain-washed Leonardo. "Believe me Maximus. One day, you will walk by my side as the ruler of the Ten Dimensions. This is only the beginning."

 _I was fundamentally corrupted all over. I did things that I would never in my right state of mind. I'm sorry, Mira._

 _Year 2047_

"Is everything ready?" Ch'rell said as he and his gang readied his weapons, for an important mission they were about to under-take.

"Yes, I have never felt more eager to taste the blood of our enemies." Leonardo said to his leader, eager as ever in his new form.

"For years, the Wild Meerkat Clan has defied our power. During their time on earth, they did everything they did to stop the Kraang. And now, they still won't surrender despite all the warnings that we have given to them. Now it is finally time that we show them who we really are." Ch'rell said in as he looked at upon his three Utroms partners, and especially Leonardo, who was undoubtebly his most devoted follower at this time. "Remember, don't show any mercy."

What followed was a massacare of the most brutal extent later that day, as Ch'rell and his gang spared none of their ammunition in gunning down every Mutant Meerkat in sight. Save for one young Meerkat who had slipped under their radar, Ch'rell's group was essentially responsible for the extinction of an entire clan.

"Good work, Maximus." Ch'rell said to his partner-in-crime, as the two stood ontop of countless Meerkat corpses.

" _But somehow, I was able to do the impossible. Thankfully, after many years, I was able to finally able to turn against him. I was still Maximus Kong, but it was the start of the time when I began to change and recover my mind, step by step, until I found you four."_

 _Year: 2057_

Leonardo stood inside a dark room, inside a cave, alongside his four Evil Utrom partners.

It was the same cave that had been used to perform experiments upon him, but had become a headquarters of sorts for the group of five, as they would discuss their plans over there.

This time in particular, it was Ch'rell's idea to build himself an army of mindless Kraang slaves, just like how he was created by them at one point in his life.

"Now my friends, this is how we shall create the army of Kraang. These rogue mutants of the desert are merely a temporary commodity, until our real army is made." Ch'rell said as he overlaid the foundations of his plan on a number of large maps and documents.

But there was one fatal flaw in Ch'rell's plan that he had not accounted for.

"Wait a minute." Leonardo thought to himself.

Merely mentioning his plans to create an army of mindless slaves, as well as the familiar setting, brought the memories of pain back for Leonardo.

"I remember this place. What happened here." Leonardo then thought, this time slowly building up in rage.

Ch'rell's first attempt at creating a mindless slave for himself was admittedly impressive, but like many firsts, was by no means perfect.

"I will punish him for this."

The vague memories of his years of torture were enough to set the spark for Leonardo, and finally take action against his master.

"What is wrong, Maximus?" Ch'rell said as he and his Utrom partners looked upon the turtle, looking noticeably uneasy after the plan had been discussed.

"You! You were responsible for all of my suffering in those years!" Leonardo shouted in response to the Utrom, looking at him with an expression of pure hatred.

"You do not understand, Maximus. You have always been one of us." Ch'rell added, inching closer to the enraged Leonardo.

"Lies." The enraged Leonardo thought to himself.

And then, Leonardo swung his extremely large and powerful arm to completely shatter Ch'rell's android body, as well the android bodies of his Utrom accomplices.

The impact on Ch'rell's body was so large, that the resulting debris resulted in a scar forming across his left eye.

"I do not need your help! Maximus Kong takes orders from no one!" The brute of a turtle howled as he picked up all four of the Utroms in one hand, while grabbing their planning documents in the other.

Leonardo then walked outside into the open desert, where an army of rogue mutants awaited Ch'rell's next orders for them.

"Listen here!" Leonardo roared at the top of his very deep voice, instantly demanding the attention of all the mutants who were otherwise just conversing with each other as usual.

"These traitor Aliens have been planning to replace you all with the Kraang who ruined this planet!" The turtle shouted as he threw the documents and planning diagrams at the crowd as proof of their treachery.

The expressions of the crowd of Mutants ranged from shock to pure anger.

"These Cowards took years of my life away, torturing me for years for their own selfish gain! I will not let that happen to my fellow Mutants!" Leonardo said as he was now gaining the support of the crowd.

"Imprison these pathetic fools for life, and torture them just like how they tortured me, for that is the instruction of your new leader, Maximus Kong!"

Without hesitation, the crowd took hold of the four Utroms, dragging them towards the prison that would be their home for the next ten years.

Not paying attention to the abusive and mocking crowd of mutants who painfully pulled him in all directions while taking him towards the prison, Ch'rell could do only think of one thing as he looked upon the turtle whom he once called a brother.

"This is not over yet, Maximus. We will be even once again." Ch'rell thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, this it ninjas." Leonardo said as he, his brothers and Mira made their way out of the Scale Tail Headquarters, having amassed a small army of Mutant Lizards and Honey Badgers to assist them in their mission.

They were not alone however, as their friend was Bishop was joining in the battle this time as well.

"Stay alert, my friends. Every Mutant Psycho whom Ch'rell has managed to recruit on his side will be coming for our blood. We will capture that traitorous Utrom, and end this war now." Bishop said these words, as he looked off into the desert wasteland with a look of dead seriousness on his android body's face.

"Right, we will ambush Ch'rell's Mutants from the flank, while your Earth Protection Force takes them head on. This might be our only chance of getting him, so we can't afford to fool around." Leonardo said as he and his group were about to part ways with Bishop, in preparation for the conflict that lay ahead.

"I will see you on the other side my friend, for we will write history today." Bishop said one last time, as he and his EPF left.

Everyone in the group was ready to jump into this conflict and give it the best they had, even if it meant certain death for themselves.

This was especially true after the group had learned of Leonardo's past association with the psychotic Utrom.

Not even Mira left his side, despite learning that Leonardo was partially responsible for the destruction of her own clan.

"I can't emphasise how much I regret what I did, Mira." Leonardo said to the Mutant Meerkat as the group continued to wander into the desert wasteland.

"That wasn't you, Leo." Mira said to him in response, having a look of optimism on her face.

"We're all in this together."

She then said as she looked at the entire group in nothing but comradely admiration, with them smiling back in return.

 _Meanwhile_

Ch'rell and his gang waited in the desert, having set up a trap for their foes.

"It won't be long, they are coming." Kako Naso said as he looked into the empty desert landscape, with a look of eagerness for war on his face.

The sheer heat of the landscape, and the mirage it created, wasn't much to go on, but the group of Utroms were well aware that it wouldn't be long until someone would come looking for them.

After all, these Utroms were well known throughout the communities in the deserts, and their escape was not something to be taken lightly.

"Do you hear that?" Duke Acurades said, as he could just make out footsteps in the distance, and not just a handful, but the combined footsteps of an entire army approaching in their direction.

"Yes, it is almost time." Ch'rell said with a look of eagerness on his face, as he stood firmly still, with his full attention focused on the large army in the distance, which resembled a swarm of ants.

"What shall we do Master Ch'rell?" Torrinan asked his superior for advice, feeling doubtful of the situation like the usual skeptic he was. "Surely the enemy outnumbers us ten to one, is a head confrontation the wisest decision?"

Ch'rell then turned his head, looking at Torrinan with an expression of determination on his face, and spoke:

"The enemy may have superior numbers, technology, and this may even be among our last breaths in life, but never forget that we have one thing which will utterly tear them apart from the very core."

Naturally having caught the attention of both the other two Utroms with his charisma, and the small group of rogue Mutants who were on his side, Ch'rell then delivered his final statement before the battle would begin.

"Our willingness to fight to the end as one uniting force will be what keeps the legacy of our Kraang ancestors immortal, while our enemies will remain divided."

Inspired, Ch'rell's army raised their weapons, for the fight, with the rogue mutants erupted into a wild cheer that glorified their leader.

"We stand for the Kraang!"

The crowd of mutants roared In anticipation, as Ch'rell looked upon them with a smile of admiration, something which was not usually seen from the stern Utrom.

"Fight hard, my brothers, for your actions will be remembered throughout the Ten Dimensions." The Utrom leader said in conclusion, as he and the other three Utroms took up their positions for the battle that lay just ahead of them.

"Bishop, Maximus Kong, and all the other traitors must die."The blood red Utrom muttered to himself as he clenched his teeth.

 _Meanwhile_

The turtles and Mira had just reached their destination with an entire barrage of Earth Protection Force soldiers, but something was not right.

In contrast to the stiff resistance they were expecting in the deserted mountain valleys, it was dead silent.

They just knew there was a trap waiting for them, but the terrifying part was that the group of heroes could not predict its timing.

"Ambush!" Leonardo then shouted at the top of his lungs as he was the first to lay his eyes on a silent grenade thrown in his direction.

The turtles and Mira were able to escape the high explosive grenade just in time, but were then faced with a dozen more that exploded all around the place.

"They're everywhere!" Raphael shouted as he could not help but be wide-eyed at the sight of hundreds of wild and savage Mutants converging upon their position.

Several EPF soldiers were killed in the initial confrontation that saw our heroes trapped, but they held on, for they were well-versed with fighting rogue desert mutants by now.

 _Meanwhile_

An high ranking inner circle of EPF soldiers stayed on the sidelines, but this did not mean that they did not see any of the battle, for Ch'rell's small mutant army was so determined, that a handful had already managed to catch up to their most wanted target: Bishop.

"There he is! The Utrom who betrayed our Kraang ancestors, all those years ago!" One of the rogue Mutants shouted as he charged straight for Bishop, only to be slaughtered by the fiercely loyal EPF soldiers, who protected their leader from all sides.

"You do not know who you are dealing with." Bishop said in response to the injured rogue mutant, now lying on the ground and unable to fight back.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation or sorrow, Bishop raised his fire-arm to the mutant's head, and shot him dead.

"Perhaps he doesn't know who you are, but I sure do." Another voice echoed from the shadows, as Bishop and his group of EPF soldiers turned towards its source.

Surely enough, four Utroms emerged out of the darkness, and the specific Utrom one who had previously caught their attention then spoke:

"My, how I haven't seen you in years. I remember the youthful and unsure Bishop from those times in Dimension X. Where is he now?" Ch'rell said with eyes full of vitality, as he closely observed his enemy.

"That Bishop is no more, and you are foolish to assume that could get away with betraying me." Bishop said in response as his eyes were locked upon Ch'rell specifically, with the full intent of engaging him in direct hand to hand combat.

Bishop then continued:

"I gave you a chance to escape from that prison, so that you could be on my side and enjoy what the great power and dreams that I am about to obtain. But no, you are just as blinded as your foolish master, Kraang Prime."

"You mean the master who took away the brother who meant everything, away from you?" The red Utrom said in response to Bishop, smiling at the sight of his enemy's rage building up, slowly and surely.

"You will not speak of my brother!" Bishop growled back in response, having changed his attitude from that of a calm leader, to a raging beast who was ready to rip his prey apart.

Of course, this is exactly what Ch'rell wanted, for nothing gave him more pleasure than seeing his enemies full of hatred.

"Attack me." The red Utrom leader said with a vicious smile as Bishop began charging for the group of evil Utroms, at the full force permitted by his Android body.

To Ch'rell's surprise, the EPF leader managed to land a good few hard blows on his fellow Utroms, even in his ripe old age, but this was only an opportunity for Ch'rell to fuel the flames of Bishop's anger even further, for Ch'rell was the Utrom to always see opportunity in any given situation.

"Your Earth Protection Force is a failure and always has been, Bishop. Where were they when my master mutated this entire wretched entire planet?" Ch'rell said as he watched Bishop tackle the other Utroms to the ground at full force.

Ch'rell then continued:

"You are a betrayal of what it means to be an Utrom. Kraang Prime knew very well, as did your brother, Kraang Subprime."

Bishop then turned around, having knocked out the other three Utroms with relative ease.

With an expression of nothing but pure contempt, he then charged at Ch'rell with all the power he had, but the evil Utrom was too quick, easily dodging every single blow that the leader of the EPF tried to land on him.

"Failure after failure, is this the life you want to live?" Ch'rell asked Bishop, all the while dodging his attacks.

"Enough!" Bishop howled as he then finally reached a boiling point, increasing his attack power and speed, as he finally managed to land a hard blow on Ch'rell after many failed attempts.

This caught Ch'rell by surprise, but in the hindsight, the little red utroms own arrogance and over confidence was often his own undoing.

"You feel this pain?! This only a portion of what I have suffered for thousands of years!" Bishop said with oozing rage, as he used his android body's mighty arms to grab a choke-hold on Ch'rell's body inside his exo-suit, repeatedly inflicting slow but excrucitating pain on the evil red utrom.

His moment of glory wasn't long lived however, as Bishop felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, having been hit hard by Kako Naso, who had now recovered from his unconsciousness, alongside the other evil Utroms.

The blow was sharp enough to make Bishop fall on his back and fall unconscious, but the evil Utroms had little time to settle their personal vendetta with him, since a large barrage of EPF soldiers was just around the corner, quickly making their way to the scene of the battle.

"Come on! The EPF will be here any second, and our Master doesn't have much time!" Duke Acurades commanded the other two Utroms, as they quickly carried the badly injured Ch'rell to safety.

Surely enough, the EPF soldiers arrived in time to save Bishop, but they were a touch too late in capturing their most wanted enemies.

"We just had him!" One EPF soldier exclaimed in frustration, as he looked into the sunny distance of the desert, trying to make out any shadow that he could still pursue.

"Forget it, we have him on the run. It won't be too long until Ch'rell is firmly in our hands, and will be punished for betraying our master." Another EPF soldier said in response to him, as the two then began working together to carry their leader back to safety.

 _A few hours later_

Bishop slowly opened his eyes, as he observed his surroundings.

He was inside his own headquarters, being treated by his own EPF soldiers.

He was surprisingly not too hurt, only suffering minor injuries from the battle prior.

He then heard a voice speak to him:

"Bishop!"

Bishop looked upon the source, only to see Leonardo looking back at him, with a smile on his face.

"You're Okay!"I thought we had almost lost you bro!" Michelangelo said afterwards, standing next to the EPF leader, with the usual bright and cheery expression on his face. "You should've us back there; those pesky little mutants were no match for the Holy Chalupa and his bros!"

"Turtles, I'm glad to see you all safe and sound." Bishop said to the group of four, albeit while looking down.

"Is something bothering you, Bishop?" Mira said to him, with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I failed." Bishop said in response to her, while looking down at the ground below him. "Ch'rell and his fellow Utroms got away alive, and that should not happen."

"Everything will turn out fine, brother." Raphael said in response to the EPF leader, with a look of optimism and hope. "We have Ch'rell on the run, and we can handle any mutants he throws at us, just like before."

Bishop then got out of his patient bed, startling everyone In the room who thought he was too weak to move.

"Be careful Bishop, you might hurt yourself!" Donatello said, feeling worried for the health of his friend.

"Now is not the time to rest, Donatello." Bishop said in response to the robotic turtle as he looked out of his window, into the desert. "It is time to end this. There is an evil Utrom out there, hiding in the darkness. We must bring him into the light, at any cost."

The turtles and Mira looked at each other, concerned for Bishop's safety, but knowing that he was right in what he said.

Something needed to be done about Ch'rell, and soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_A few months after the events of the previous battle_

 _Location: EPF headquarters_

"So where do we begin looking? Ch'rell's gone underground, and there's no telling where he could beat this time. It's just too bad we couldn't capture him before, the pesky alien slipped right off our hands." Leonardo said in a tone of irritation as he was in a conference room alongside the other turtles, Mira and Bishop, looking at a map of the desert wasteland that outlined key locations.

"Do not despair Leonardo. My EPF soldiers have been working hard and around the clock to track him down, we believe he has split up from his fellow Utroms to confuse us." Bishop said in response, as he was once again in his calm and collected demeanor after the rage he had experienced in the battle before.

With a level head, he then continued to speak to the team of five, briefing them on their next mission would be while looking at the map of the desert:

"There is not an army of mutants that is truly invincible on this earth, and Ch'rell's is no exception.

What we must do is find his weak spot, and I think I know just where that is."

Hearing this, the turtles and Mira were instantly intrigued, eager to hear what Bishop had to tell them.

"And what would that be?" Mira asked the EPF Leader.

"Torrinan. The most cowardly and careless of the four utroms, my EPF soldiers believe they might have a lockdown on his possible hiding location out of all the Utroms, but its no guarantee that this isn't just trap meant to set us up." Bishop said in response to her, addressing the entire group as he said so.

"Should we take that risk though?" Donatello asked the EPF leader, sceptical of the possible consequences of undertaking such a mission for his family.

"I'd say lets go for it. This might be our only chance to track down Ch'rell, once and for all." Raphael said in response, eager and ready.

"Plus, if we actually manage to capture Torrinan, he will spit out all he knows about Ch'rell faster than Michelangelo can devour a pizza. That Utrom is a shameless coward after all, he always took the easy way out when I used to be on his side." Leonardo added, noting his familiarity with Torrinan's pathetic personality during his time as Maximus Kong.

"Trust me Leo, nothing on the earth is faster than my ability to devour a pizza." Michelangelo said in response to his older brother, playfully jumping on Leonardo's shoulder, while having a slice in hand, of course.

"The place where we believe that Torrinan is hiding, is heavily guarded by mutants of every calibre, so I want you to be extra careful for this mission." Bishop then addressed the group again, knowing that a large risk was inevitably being taken.

"Well, if we were still teenagers, we'd probably have a good chance of using our stealth, but as we are now, we turtles would stick out like a sore thumb in that place." Donatello added, knowing that his team alone would have a hard time confronting so many mutants at a time.

The last time they took that risk during their previous confrontation, the combined might of Ch'rell's mutants put their fair share of hurt on each turtles, so our heroes weren't willing to take any chances this time.

"You have a good point Donatello, after all, you turtles would have a low chance of moving through the narrow underground tunnels that Ch'rell's mutants use at all, let alone move undetected." Bishop said in response to the turtle, wondering how else to approach the upcoming mission.

"Maybe its hard for a turtle, but Meerkats would have no problem, tunnels are what we're all about. I can sneak past them all, without making a sound." Mira added, feeling confident about the situation.

"Not a bad idea." Raphael said in response to his Meerkat friend.

"Very well then, Mira will sneak past the mutant patrols and get a confirmation on Torrinan's location. And remember team, this will bring us one giant step closer to that coward Ch'rell. I can't wait for the day that I have utrom in the mercy of my hands." Bishop then addressed the group one final time, with a tone of power and dominance in his voice that caught everyone's attention.

"Easy there, Bishop. I know you're still shaken up from that battle, but we can't focus too much on revenge." Leonardo said in response to the EPF Leader, gently placing his hand on Bishop's shoulder.

Bishop said nothing in response, only looking back straight into the turtle's eyes. Leonardo then gave him a re-assuring smile, empathisizing with him as someone who had suffered at the hands of Ch'rell as well, through all the years in the past.

 _Later that day_

The sun had fully set, and there was only a half broken moon to light up the vast sandy desert.

Of course, this was the perfect time for the turtles and Mira to undertake their mission, and that is exactly what they did.

"You feeling confident about going in there alone, Mira?" Raphael asked the mutant meerkat, admittedly feeling very concerned for his friend's safety.

"Couldn't be any less prepared for this." The mutant meerkat said in response to him, fully equipped with the equipment she needed, including her binoculars to spy on enemies from far away, a radio from which she could conctact the turtles to give any valuable information, and a laser weapon, just in case if stealth was not an option for Mira.

"See you on the other side, my friends." Mira then added.

"Best of luck."Michelangelo said to Mira, with a smile to re-assure for the mission she was about to under-take.

"Thanks." Mira said in response, looking at the turtles at one last time with a grateful expression, before disappearing off into the night.

"Come on team, lets get into our positions." Leonardo then said to his brothers, as they followed in Mira's direction, slowly but surely.

 _Meanwhile_

The night had dragged on, and Mira had just caught up to the location where she was supposed to infiltrate.

There was empty sand everywhere as usual, but Mira spotted two Mutants standing guard on top what appeared to be nothing, but was infact an entry to the underground tunnels that Torrinan was using.

She knew exactly what she needed to do at this point.

"Alright Leo, I have the gatekeepers in sight." Mira said on the radio as she carefully observed the guards.

"Good, take them out one by one, and then we will dispose of the bodies one by one when you're safely inside." Leonardo said in response to her, watching Mira and the mutants from a great distance alongside his brothers.

"Understood" Mira said as she got her laser blaster ready, aiming at the head of one of the mutants.

She pulled the trigger as fast as possible, instantly causing the mutant to go down.

This immediately alerted the mutant guard besides him, but before he could respond and alert the entire base, he was already under the chokehold of Mira's long and powerful tail, which repeatedly squeezed his neck until the second mutant was down as well.

"Infiltrating the base." Mira said to the turtles on her radio, as she grabbed the key off one of the guard's pockets, using it to open the door on the ground that previously disguised by a whole heap of sand.

From there, Mira was now safe inside.

The tunnels were nearly pitch black, with only a small bulb being there for illumination every few metres, but this proved to be an advantage for the small and lithe Mira, who could sneak past undetected in the dark, while using her night-vision to spy on other mutants who were completely unaware.

It was only a matter time before she reached an underground room larger than the others, and the occupant of that room was none other than Torrinan himself, in his android body but looking so vulnerable that he might've as well have not been inside it.

"Guards! Come in! Come in!" Torrinan frantically howled into the radio in an attempt to contact the mutants who were guarding the base from the outside, but to no avail as Mira had already disposed of them.

Now having gotten past all of the Mutant patrols, Mira was essentially free to do whatever she wanted with the Utrom, but she listened, for Torrinan was about to make an important call right infront of her on the gigantic screen that he was using.

Immediately then, a face of Ch'rell lighted up on the screen, and Mira carefully watched as the two utroms began to converse:

"Master, how much longer do we have to keep this up?!" The terrified Torrinan asked Ch'rell in a tone of pure panic and terror.

"It won't be long, just sit tight for a couple of days and I will have our portal ready to open a gateway to Dimension X. From there, I will once again create an army of Kraang, and then no one will be able to stand in my way." Ch'rell said in response to his Utrom follower, with his usual tone of power and confidence.

"Can't you make it go any quicker?! I have already lost contact with a few of my guards, and there is no telling when someone will come and attack me in these caves!" The cowardly utrom follower then blurted out in response, feeling overwhelmed with fear all over.

"If you happen to be attacked and don't make it, your service to the Kraang will be remembered." Ch'rell then said with a tone of dismissal and slight annoyance, as he disconnected the line, leaving Torrinan all on his own.

Torrinan then turned out, because he could've sworn that he heard footsteps slowly behind him.

Surely enough, there stood the mutant meerkat behind him, with her weapons in hand.

Before Torrinan could use his radio to contact the guards outside of the facility, Mira immediately flung a shuriken at the radio, shattering it in an instant and leaving Torrinan unable to contact his mutant guards.

"The turtles taught me that one." Mira said as she had her eyes dead set on the evil Utrom, ready to fight.

"Oh look now, is violence really the answer here?" Torrinan said in response, trying to stall the situation because he preferred not being in a direct confrontation.

"You know what you have done to deserve being dealt like this. I remember your face, that sick smile you had as you and those other utroms wiped out my entire clan." Mira said to him, her eyes not budging one bit as she raised her laser weapon straight at the evil utrom, walking towards him as he took a good few steps back.

Torrinan was cornered at this point, but still preferred to not fight directly due to his cowardly nature.

He was willing to use any means possible to escape a possible injury to himself, even If that resorted to the use of taunting to demoralize his enemy.

He then spoke, appearing to be confident but still nervous from the inside:

"Why yes, I remember very well, the look of fear on your family's faces as I murdered them in cold blood and made you the last of your kind. And when you die, the meerkat clan will be completely extinct." Torrinan said in the most sly and intimidating tone he could manage, trying to make Mira doubt herself.

Mira initially hesitated after hearing these words leave Torrinan's mouth, but then she remembered that these were only the words of a coward who was trying to make her lose her will to fight.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, she then rushed towards Torrinan at full force, leaving the utrom with no choice but to engage her in direct hand to hand combat.

The utrom tried to land a blow using the powerful hands of his robotic android body but it was no use, for Mira's speed was too much for him.

Being the superior fighter, Mira easily dispatched of Torrinan in no time, knocking him unconscious in an instant and then removing his actual body from his robot interior, placing it in a bag that she brought for the purpose of kidnapping him.

"Turtles, I have Torrinan alive, and I making my way to your position right now." Mira informed the group of four, as she quickly made her way through the tunnels, stealthily avoiding any mutant patrols.

 _Meanwhile_

Ch'rell was sitting in his secret headquarters, brainstorming his next plan when suddenly:

"Master Ch'rell, Torrinan has been kidnapped from his secret base!" Duke Acurades said as he entered the room with haste , looking worried about the situation.

"We lost all contact with him, and believe its those mangy turtles who are behind this!" Kako Naso then added, being equally as worried as his fellow utrom.

"No, how could they have bypassed all that security?!" Ch'rell said with a growing sense of desperation in his voice, as he looked at his utrom followers with a look that was equally disgusted and terrified.

Ch'rell then stood, and spoke once more:

"We have to go now! If he's actually in their hands, then that filthy coward will tell them everything about our plan!"

And with that, the three evil utroms wasted no time and immediately made their way into the sandy deserts, looking for where their kidnapped utrom might be.

 _About half an hour later_

Torrinan's eyes opened after having been unconscious for quite a while, but a quick look at his surroundings showed him that he was in unfamiliar territory, having been tied up onto a table and directly facing the scorching desert sun.

Infact, the only thing of familiarity for the cowardly utrom were five figures who stood next to him on the table, ready to interrogate him for every last bit of information he had on Ch'rell's whereabouts.

"Alright slimeball, its time for some answers." Raphael said as he raised one of his Sai's, placing it up against the throat of the evil utrom.

Being the type of utrom he was, Torrinan was instantly intimidated by the sight of the turtles and Mira looking at him with such sterness, because they meant business this time.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you everything!" Torrinan shouted to the absolute limit of his voice in sheer terror, as he could not stand the thought of possibly being cut open.

And with that, the turtles and Mira listened carefully and noted down everything Torrinan had to say.

They were surprised infact, by how much Torrinan had to tell them, an absolute goldmine of information about Ch'rell which would easily lead them towards him within a matter of mere hours.

"So, should we let him go now?" Michelangelo then inquired, as he looked at the evil utrom, now feeling very exhausted from the sheer heat of the desert sun shining down upon him, as he was still strapped to the table and trying to keep his eyes closed.

"We have all the information we need." Donatello added, looking quite satisfied with what the team had achieved up to this point.

"You decide brother." Raphael said as he warmly placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, looking forward to what the leader of the team had to say.

Leonardo pondered upon what should be done, but as he watched Torrinan strapped to the table, he couldn't help but remember the pain he had gone through, when he was strapped to a table by the four evil utroms and brainwashed to become Maximus Kong for 50 whole years.

The giant turtle didn't speak, but immediately then lost his temper after a bit of thought, proceeding to brutally punch Torrinan a good couple of times with a growing rage, from which his brothers and Mira had to hold him back.

"Keep it together Leo!" Donatello said as he ran his metal hand across Leonardo's shoulder, trying to calm the mutant turtle down.

"I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Leonardo said in response, immediately having a tone of remorse.

Leonardo then continued in a more contained tone, delivering his verdict on what should be done with Torrinan:

"But the utrom doesn't deserve to be let go, for what he has done all these years.

He will burn under this desert sun, and feel every little inch of pain as his body starves."

His brothers and Mira then nodded in agreement with him, beginning to walk away with him from the scene and leaving Torrinan for dead.

Hours then passed, and Torrinan continued to suffer from the intense heat inflicted on his strapped body, but it all came to a grinding halt when familiar voices and footsteps echoed in his ears.

It was Ch'rell, Kako Naso and Duke Acurades who had finally managed to locate their fellow utrom after a lot of searching.

"Oh, how glad that you came for me!" Torrinan squealed in utter relief as two of his utrom partners wasted no time in untying him.

"Did you tell them anything?" Ch'rell asked Torrinan, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Of course not! I'd never betray you master, after all you've done for me!"

The cowardly utrom said in response, lying straight to Ch'rell's face.

As Torrinan continued to speak in flattery, Ch'rell then noticed a piece of paper drop from underneath the table.

Kako Naso picked up and read the note, giving it to Ch'rell immediately.

"I think you need to see this for yourself, master." The evil utrom said as he handed over the note.

Torrinan continued speaking in empty praises to Ch'rell, but soon stopped as he noticed that the expression on Ch'rell's face immediately changed from neutral to extremely angry.

Torrinan's eyes then widened as he then realized what kind of situation he now in, but it was too late at this point.

"No, please!" Torrinan squealed in a last ditch plea of mercy, but to no avail.

"Die you traitor!" Ch'rell said angrily as he already had his giant robotic hands choking the life out of Torrinan, not showing a hint of mercy.

It wasn't long before the cowardly utrom suffocated to death, in the most miserable way possible.

"That is what he gets for betraying us."Ch'rell murmured to himself, as he then let go of Torrinan's corpse, still retaining the wide eyed expression of horror as it became completely still.

"What to do now master?" Duke Acurades asked Ch'rell, eager to follow any new instructions.

"Torrinan has ruined everything we have worked so hard for, so its time to fall back on Plan B." Ch'rell said in response to his loyal follower, as he ripped apart the note which let him know of the betrayal.

Ch'rell's two remaining utroms then nodded in agreement as they walked away from the scene by his side, becoming even more loyal after having witnessed a traitor die in such a gruesome way.

As they were walking towards their next objective, Ch'rell could not help but repeatedly think of the note which he had read earlier, that read:

 _"He told me absolutely everything I need to know, and now I am coming for you. Your old friend and worst nightmare, Maximus Kong."_


	11. Chapter 11

"It's been a tough couple of days, my friends. I've lost many of my best EPF soldiers in the pursuit of Ch'rell, but it's all going to be worth it now. The information that you managed to extract from Torrinan has been endlessly valuable. Most importantly, we now know the location where Ch'rell has been conducting his operations ever since his escape from the prison. The clock is ticking, and we need to act now, because Ch'rell has never been so close to capture, right within the palm of my hands. This mission means everything, and if we succeed, we will be heroes, remembered throughout the lands for our power and service to a just cause."

Bishop spoke these words as the turtles, Mira, and a handful of EPF soldiers got ready for what was supposed to be their final mission.

"There's no time to lose ninjas, let's go." Leonardo said to his team as they made their way towards Ch'rell's hideout. "This ends now".

The entire group nodded in agreement, not saying anything more as they got their weapons ready for this one final mission.

 _Approximately an hour later_

"This is it." Leonardo said to his family as he looked upon a well-built fortress in the middle of the desert, where they had good reason to believe that Ch'rell was hiding. "Remember to keep your eyes open, there's no telling what sort of last tricks Ch'rell has in store for us."

"I can't believe we are already near the end." Donatello said in response to his brother, looking at the giant fortress with his bo staff firmly in hand. "I would've thought that Ch'rell would've put up more of a fight until we got to this point but hey, I'm not complaining."

The turtles, Mira and a number of EPF soldiers then slowly surrounded the building, until they had it in lockdown, ready to breach and infiltrate.

Raphael then placed an explosive device on the front door, while his brothers and Mira stood by his side.

"Blow the charge." Leonardo said as his brother complied, immediately causing the door to blow up and leaving a trail of smoke, which the turtles and Mira used to their advantage in order to potentially catch any enemy off guard.

Only, there were no enemies in sight, the place was dead quiet, with not a soul to be sensed nearby.

"Don't get too easy yet bros, remember what happened the last time it was this quiet?" Michelangelo said to his brothers as he vigilantly scanned the entire premises for any sign of acitivity.

The turtles and Mira nodded in agreement, carefully going room through room in order to find anything of use, until:

"Bros! I've found the jackpot!" Michelangelo exclaimed with eager anticipation as he entered one of the rooms, full of documents.

"Keep it down Mikey!" Raphael said in response, in a partially hushed tone.

"I would, if I didn't just hit a gold mine." Michelangelo then added, quickly reading through all the documents that he had just stumbled upon.

"Here, let me have a look." Leonardo said as he read one of the journals that Michelangelo handed over to him, in a series of journals that were arranged by the latest date:

 _Signed, Ch'rell._

 _October 12_ _th_ _, 2067_

 _Time: 12:04pm_

" _Things have been a disaster at this moment in time, with Torrinan having given away all of our valuable information to those turtles. I should've acted upon my gut feeling to dispose of that traitor long ago. Kraang Prime would've hated to have seen fault in his creations while he still alive, but I had no excuse to keep him after the death of my master. Neverthless, the plan must continue moving on as forward, even if a few compromises must be made at this moment of time. It was Kraang Prime's dying wish that I continue on his legacy as the ruler of all ten dimensions, and I shall not fail my master at any cost. Bishop, Maximus Kong, and all of their allies must die."_

Leonardo looked at the note with an expression of awe as he finished reading the latest entry of the journal, to the notice of his family.

"What is it Leonardo?" Mira asked the giant turtle, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression.

"This latest journal entry, it was less than 3 hours ago." Leonardo said in response to the mutant meerkat, looking through the expansive collection of notes that littered this room in particular. "This must be Ch'rell's personal office, with information so valuable that he couldn't even destroy it before leaving."

"Ch'rell and his goons were so not long ago, that I can practically still smell them!" Michelangelo said as he closed his eyes and took a good smell of the place, like his usual funny antics.

"Tell me about it, Mikey." Donatello said in response to his brother, as he used his robotic vision to scan the information, and learn what it meant. "This is absolutely everything we need to capture Ch'rell once and for all. Names, dates and everything else which he would not want us to see!"

"Right, you finish scanning the information onto your robotic memory, but remember, its best to keep these physical copies with us as well, just in case." Leonardo added as he stored whatever documents he could in a large bag that he had brought along just for such a task.

"Turtles, Mira, whats the situation? Over." Bishop said over the turtle-com, as the group of heroes were gathering their information.

"You won't be disappointed, president." Leonardo said in response. "Consider Ch'rell all yours at this point."

"Good, that's just what I like to hear." Bishop said in response with a tone of satisfaction as he finished delivering his message on the turtle-com. "I'll see you on the other side, my friends, Bishop out."

"Guys, do you hear that?" Raphael said as he could just barely make out the sound of footsteps in the house, footsteps that were clearly not of friendly forces.

Before our heroes could respond, they were already under attack, as a huge barrage of Ch'rell's mutants had encircled the house, hell-bent on destroying the turtles and Mira at any cost.

"Destroy the enemies of our Kraang ancestors at any cost!" one of the mutants said as a whole swarm of them charged our heroes at full-force.

"They're everywhere!" Donatello said as he used his enhanced Bo Staff to fight off various mutants all trying to overwhelm him and his family, as well as using laser weaponry when needed.

"Come in Bishop! Come in!" Raphael shouted into his turtle-com at the top of his lungs while holding it with one hand, while fighting mutants using a Sai in his other hand. "Get the hell over here at once, we're completely surrounded by hundreds of these psychos!"

"On my way at once, I will be there in a chopper to pick you up in about five minutes." Bishop said in response in a rather calm tone, being the supreme commander he was.

"We don't have five minutes!" Raphael shouted in response, as he continued to fight at his absolute limit, fending off one mutant after another.

"Don! Mikey! Listen!" Leonardo said as he took his giant and bloody katana out of a recently stabbed mutant. "Look, whatever happens, these documents reach Bishop at any cost. Me, Raph and Mira will stay here and distract these guys, just go with the package!"

"No Leo! I won't leave your side!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he stood by Leo's side, refusing to abandon him at any cost.

"Leo's right, Mikey! We have to go now!" Donatello said in response in a hurried and worried tone.

With great hesitation, Michelangelo then complied with Donatello, grabbing whatever bags he could that held all the physical documents, after which the two brothers made their way out of the safe-house.

Many mutants tried to chase after the two younger turtles, but Leonardo, Rapahael and Mira tried their best to ensure that nothing would get in Donatello's and Michelangelo's way by gunning down every mutant who pursued them.

"Look, there's Bishops' chopper!" Donatello exclaimed as he and Michelangelo just made their way out of the house, now beginning to crumble because of the heavy fighting within. "Come on, lets go!"

"I don't have a good feeling, bro." Michelangelo said as he began to feel especially uneasy for some reason. "We should turn back now, D!"

"No time now, Mikey!" Donatello exclaimed in response as he tried to shake some sense into his younger brother. "Come on, everything will be alright!"

Just as he said this, the chopper just landed, revealing Bishop inside, surrounded by his inner circle of EPF soldiers.

"Have you got the intel?" Bishop asked as he walked towards the two turtles, slowly but surely.

Michelangelo said as he handed over the bags containing the documents without saying a word, still feeling incredibly uneasy as anxiety completely overcame him from what he just did.

And just as Bishop grabbed hold of the documents, Michelangelo's worst fears somehow came true, as he witnessed Donatello going down in a single blow from Bishop's personal laser blaster, powerful enough to crush rocks with a single blow.

"No!" Michelangelo screamed as he looked at Donatello fall from a lethal shot to the face that completely pierced his robotic head.

Before he could confront the attacker however, Michelangelo felt an extremely sharp pain in his chest as he had been shot as well, not realizing.

Michelangelo then fell to the ground, looking straight at Donatello as his vision blurred, and he was breathing his last breaths in life.

It was only a few moments later that the remaining two turtles and Mira emerged out of the house, having fought all of the mutants, but what they saw next, shocked them beyond belief.

None of the three said a word as they witnessed Bishop standing on Michelangelo's and Donatello's corpses from a bit of a distance, with a wide and psychopathic smile across his face.

Time slowed down to an absolute crawl for our three remaining heroes, as they could not process the situation.

Infact, they did not even process that Bishop was now leaving in his helicopter, giving one final order to his increasingly large of army EPF soldiers on the ground, before he left for good:

"Kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a day like none other in the desert wasteland.

While there was the usual fighting, never had a betrayal of this calibre taken place before.

Bishop got onto his EPF helicopter, before he could be caught in the eventual carnage that was about to unfold on the ground below him.

He just looked outside his window, with a facial expression that was a neutral, but a tone of absolutely sickening delight.

"Soon, both of my enemies will be dead." Bishop thought to himself as he looked down on the turtles, facing two armies in a scene that was getting smaller and smaller from his perspective. "All these years, I thought the turtles had been dead. I thought there would be no more interference in my expansion of power. I was wrong. But now, having gotten the information I need, those turtles are no longer useful to my plan. In fact, they have been a hindrance to me from the very beginning, making me think that showing weakness and compassion was a good thing during all our times together. It is time that they are wiped off the face of the earth, for they don't have any place in a world soon to be ruled by president Bishop."

 _Meanwhile_

Leonardo, Raphael and Mira were as still as still could be.

These three were in absolute shock, not able to move a muscle as they lay their eyes on their dead brothers, as a war raged on in the battlefield around them.

It was a truly a twisted spectacle for our heroes to witness, seeing Bishop's EPF on side, engaged in a large-scale war with Ch'rell's mutants on the other.

One thing was clear though, our heroes could not trust anyone at this moment in time.

It had just been mere minutes since our heroes had witnessed Donatello and Michelangelo get savagely killed by the person who they once saw as a friend, but the group of three were forced to move to safety as they quickly became caught in a line of fire by the two different groups of mutants.

"Watch out!" Leonardo shouted at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Raphael, quickly getting him out of the way of bullets that were flying over his head, just narrowly missing their target.

"What the hell is going on?! Is this even all real?!" Raphael shouted to his remaining family as the group of three hid behind some crude cover in the desert wasteland. "Why would Bishop even do this to us!"

"There's no time to talk now Raph!" Mira said in response to her brother, who was in a clearly agitated state from what had just gone down. "We've got to get our brothers back, we can't just leave them to be taken as trophies by those scum!"

"You're right, Mira, you're right. We have to get our bros back before they do anything more to them." Raphael said as he took many quick breaths, and kept his hand on his large chest, trying to keep himself calm despite being trapped in a warzone.

"Where do we even begin! They're everywhere!" Leonardo shouted as he tried his best to stay under cover despite his large size making him an easy target for the many mutants.

Surely enough, Bishop's and Ch'rell's mutants were more occupied with trying to take each other out, than they were occupied with the turtles, but navigating their way through the battlefield to retrieve the bodies of Donatello and Michelangelo was still a huge risk, albeit one that our heroes saw as absolutely necessary.

"There they are!" Mira said as she managed to spot Donatello and Michelangelo's bodies among the many corpses that were littered on the desert floor.

The group of three then rushed in towards them, while dodging the fire around them.

Leonardo picked up both Michelangelo and Donatello, using his huge arms to carry them both, while Raphael and Mira provided him with protection along the way, trying their best to make sure that nothing could hurt Leonardo.

But their efforts would soon prove futile, for an entire barrage of mutants, some loyal to Ch'rell and some loyal to Bishop, soon surrounded them, fully intent on putting our heroes' lives to an end.

"Team, stand your ground!" Leonardo said as he put down his brothers, getting out his weapons for what could possibly be his last battle.

But just as all hope seemed lost, a large sight engulfed the battlefield as many of the enemy mutants were trampled in a single swoop.

A large beast came to the rescue, crying out out for Leonardo, Raphael and Mira to get onto its back.

"Chompy!" Raphael yelled in joy as the giant alien turtle panted back at him.

This was no time for licks though, as the two armies were closing in on the turtles, forcing them to react in a moment's notice.

"Come on, lets get them onboard!" Mira said as she boarded Chompy's back, eagerly waiting for Leonardo and Raphael to lift their brothers and put on the alien turtle's back, so they could make a quick escape.

Surely enough, everyone was onboard just in time, and then Chompy began to run away from the battlefield, with many enemies in hot pursuit.

Leonardo, Raphael, Mira and even Ice Cream Kitty tried gunning down as many enemies as possible during the chase, in order to ensure that no one would be able to follow them back home.

 _Meanwhile, in a temporary hideout, not too far from the scene of the battle_

Ch'rell sat in a dark room, with his two associates, Kako Naso and Duke Acurades.

The group of three were in a grim situation, being inches away from capture by Bishop's EPF, and not having the time and resources at this stage to enact the plan which they had originally envisioned.

Ch'rell's small mutant army was a threat, but couldn't hold a finger to Bishop's EPF, which was superior both in terms of technological advancement and sheer numbers.

"Give me a status report." The alpha Utrom said in a voice that was not his usual animated self, looking at the ceiling above him with a blank, yet depressed stare.

"Master Ch'rell, all of our intel has been looted, most of our army is gone, and Bishop is hot on our trail, getting closer and closer to our location." Kako Naso said in response to him, delivering the news in a very somber and hesitant tone.

"I failed Kraang Prime." Ch'rell said in a depressed tone as he pondered and reflected. "With really no way out, and Bishop knowing almost everything about our plan now, this is the end for us."

"Please master, don't give up hope." Duke Acurades said as he placed his robotic hand upon the shoulder of Ch'rell's android. "You mean everything to us. We live our entire lives in service to you, and we would be nothing if you were gone."

"I'm sorry, my son, but this how it must be." Ch'rell said as he returned the glance at his fellow Utrom, as if to re-assure him somewhat that his loyalty was never unappreciated.

Ch'rell then got out a dagger, ready to end it all, when:

"Master, look!" Kako Naso shouted in a sudden burst of excitement, as he looked outside the little cracks of their cave to see a sight that none of the three had expected. "It's the turtles!"

Ch'rell quickly got out of his seat, taking a look out of the cave's peephole to witness a sight that he had not quite expected.

There were two of the turtles and Mira, riding Chompy, while enemy forces were chasing them.

"Well, will you look at that. Two of the turtles were actually killed!" Duke Acurades said in a tone that was cheerier than before, as he looked upon the corpses of Michelagelo and Donatello with a sick smile on his face.

"If these are our last days, we might as well follow and kill the remaining three!" Kako Naso said in response to his Utrom partner in a tone that was equally gleeful, temporarily forgetting the gloomy situation that they were in.

"Hold on, something doesn't look right." Ch'rell said as he looked upon the scene, more specifically who were chasing the turtles. "Those aren't my mutants after them."

"You don't mean?" Kako Naso asked in response to his master.

"Yes, I do. Looks like Bishop is no longer someone that those turtles can trust, and his EPF sure look like they are out to get them" Ch'rell said in a voice which was still jarringly monotone, but slowly starting to gain a flair which is exactly what made him such a powerful Utrom in the first place. "I think I might have a plan, and its not what you two have in mind."

"Anything you say, is our command master." Duke Acurades said in response to his master, ready to follow his next orders.

"Very well, lets go." Ch'rell said in response to his Utrom followers, having a smile on his face because of the plan he had thought up.


	13. Chapter 13

Somehow, Leonardo, Raphael and Mira had managed to safely drive away from the barrage of EPF soldiers that were converging on their position, having reached Oasis at last, safe and sound.

It had been a while since they had been here, but it is not for a reason that they wanted, or anticipated for that matter.

Raphael picked up his two brothers while Leonardo and Mira watched, and gently placed them on the ground.

"Mike, Don. You left us too soon." Raphael said as he somberly looked upon them, standing still as he bowed his head to the ground with eyes closed.

Leonardo and Mira essentially reacted the same way, taking the moment to take a few deep breaths while keeping their eyes closed, feeling the gentle breeze that was passing through the Oasis.

Ice Cream Kitty and Chompy also looked upon their fallen family, not uttering a sound.

Those five were not the only ones present at Oasis at this point In time however, as others who held Donatello and Michelangelo in high regard were also here to pay their respects.

What remained of the Red Stripe Army, various mutant lizards and honey badgers, all stood in respect before the two deceased turtles.

They all watched as Raphael gently dig a hole into the ground, shortly burying Donatello and Michelangelo's bodies thereafter.

Time passed, and not much went on, as the turtles, Mira and what remained of the Red Stripe Army simply just hung around the Oasis, either playing with stones or taking occasional bites at the various kinds of fruit that were present in the area, but not talking to each other that much.

 _A few hours later_

Leonardo and Mira sat by each other in one part of the Oasis, looking at Raphael, who preferred to spend time alone during times of tragedy.

"Hey Leo, do you think we should go talk to him?" Mira asked Leonardo.

"Yeah, I think its time, Mira. We can't just stay silent forever. We have to do something about all this." Leonardo said in response to her, slowly making his way towards the lone Raphael as he did.

"Hey, Raph." Leonardo said to his brother, as he put his hand on the mutant turtle's shoulder.

"It won't be the same without Mikey and Don." Raphael said in response to his brother, while continuing to look into the wilderness.

"Kind of wish that Mike would just splash me out of this horrible dream with one of his stupid water balloons." He then said, with a slight chuckle.

"Who knows, maybe Donatello is just playing a sick joke on us, with some virtual reality invention that puts us in an alternate universe." Leonardo said in response, letting out a small laugh while he put his entire arm around Raphael.

Leonardo and Raphael took the brief moment to relish together in their memories of Donatello and Michelangelo, but it wasn't long before one of them was back to looking somber.

"Hey Leo. Do you mind if I ask if you something now?" Raphael asked his older brother, as the two sat together, looking into the distance.

"Yeah, Raph?" Leonardo said in response to him.

"Why did Bishop do this to us? For the longest time, I thought we were friends. He was always there by our side. Out of everyone, why him?" Raphael stated, causing his brother to ponder in silence for a few moments, before finally giving a short response.

"I honestly don't know Raph. I wish I had answers too." Leonardo said. "But one thing is clear. This was no accident or misunderstanding. That look on his face as he killed our brothers. He meant for this all along."

"And I thought that Shinigami betraying us all those years ago would be the worst stab in the back that we'd ever get." Raphael said in response.

"Yeah. I never thought that we would lose so much family in our lifetimes, right in front of us. Master Splinter, Karai, April, Casey and now Donnie and Mikey, all gone." Leonardo said as he looked at his brother, and then at Mira and the army who were loyally devoted to him. "But I am still thankful for the family we have, and will do whatever I can to protect it."

Leonardo let out a small smile as he looked back at his family, who let out little smiles in return.

But soon, the atmosphere of the place was about to change.

Not because of the great loss which had just occurred and was currently being mourned, but because the turtles and Mira needed to think on what to do next, and fast.

"What is it Leo?" Raphael said as he observed his brother in a state of deep thought, thinking about what to say next.

Leonardo then stood up in the middle of the Oasis and spoke, naturally catching the attention of everyone around him.

"Listen up, everyone. As we stand here, our lives are in danger. There is no doubt in my mind that Bishop is after us, and that he does not have our best interests at heart. His EPF have far superior weaponry to us, and outnumber us by a significant margin, but we can't just run and hide forever. No matter what we do, Bishop will eventually find us, and do everything in his power to make sure that we are dead. So either we find the answers we need for the death of my brothers and bring their killer to justice, or die trying. Who is with me? "

Everyone In the Oasis looked at each other for a brief moment, before Raphael walked up to Leonardo, placing his hand on the giant turtle's shoulder.

"We will always be with you, Leo. Just lead the way." Raphael said to his brother, as Leonardo nodded back.

"Good." Leonardo said in response, as he looked at the small army that stood before him. "Now, there is no time to lose. We must go immediately."


	14. Chapter 14

" _We will always be with you, Leo. Just lead the way." Raphael said to his brother, as Leonardo nodded back._

" _Good." Leonardo said in response, as he looked at the small army that stood before him. "Now, there is no time to lose. We must go immediately."_

The entirety of the Red Stripe Army then began to equip themselves on the mission that they were about to embark on, but it wasn't long before they were stopped right in their tracks.

Before them in the Oasis, stood a similarly sized army facing them, with three evil Utroms at the front, all looking our heroes dead in the eye.

"So, we meet again, Maximus." Ch'rell said as he looked upon Leonardo with a twisted smile on his face, as if he was proud of being able to once again meet the turtle that he once fought alongside with. "How you have changed after all those times, why I'd even say…"

"You will not violate the sanctity of my home, Ch'rell." The usually calm Leonardo then immediately shut him off with a hint of rage in his voice. "Lay a finger on my fallen family, and I will personally kill you myself."

"As much as I'd love to have a great battle between us to settle our score, I have not come for that, my friend." Ch'rell said as he looked past Leonardo and into the burial graves in the Oasis that had been recently dug up and re-planted with the bodies of Donatello and Michelangelo. "Your brothers fought bravely. They should've died like heroes in battle, rather than being stabbed in the back by that pathetic Bishop."

"Stabbing them in the back is something you would've done without a second thought, Ch'rell." Leonardo said in response to the evil Utrom, not taking his eyes off him for a second, in fear that he might have a sudden ambush planned up his sleeve.

"No, Leonardo. I wouldn't stab you or your brothers in the back, because I would never associate with you in the first place. It is clear that you were my enemy from the very beginning. I like that in you, because it makes for a worthy opponent." Ch'rell then added, constantly barring his teeth while 'doing so.

"What are you trying to say, Ch'rell?" Raphael then said to the red Utrom, hastening himself into a fighting pose, just in the case that the worst happened on the spot.

"Some enemies are not as worthy as me." Ch'rell then said in response. "Bishop is still out there, looking for your blood. You'll need all the help you can get, otherwise we will both die at his hand."

"You just said you wouldn't ever associate with us, Ch'rell." Leonardo then said in response to the red Utrom. "I will never work with the likes of you, even if it meant dying."

"As much I would like the old Maximus back at my side, I can assure you that you won't be working with me personally." Ch'rell then said. "I have all these mutants who hate Bishop just as much as your army does, and will do whatever they can to make sure that he is dead. If you doubt them, then you army can do with them, whatever they please."

Leonardo hesitated for a moment as he looked upon the various mutants who were on Ch'rell's side, of many different species, but all looking brutish and savage.

He then spoke after a few minutes of pondering, having made his decision:

"Fine then, I will allow your mutants to fight alongside my side. But if they show any signs of rebellion, I will hunt you down first and foremost." Leonardo said in a very firm tone, that evidently showed how much the turtle was against non-sense at this moment in time. "And don't expect me to show you any more favours once Bishop is dealt with."

"Good, that is just what I like to hear." Ch'rell said as he looked upon Leonardo and his brothers with a wide smile across his face. "Bishop was never as honest as you when he helped me escape from prison. I always knew that he was power-hungry had ulterior motives, so I never trusted him and betrayed him before he could betray me. I look forward to seeing that traitorous backstabber die first at your hands, before we finally settle our own feud."

"And where will you three be during all of this?" Mira then entered the conversation, looking suspiciously at Ch'rell and his two Utrom minions. "How do we know that you won't be planning our own deaths while we look for Bishop?"

"I am always planning the deaths of you and your family, Mira." Ch'rell said In response to the Mutant Meerkat. "Don't you remember how I planned the death of your entire clan? The scent of their blood is still fresh in my mind."

Ch'rell saw as he spoke that he had unnerved Mira as a result of bringing up the topic, but this is precisely what brang pleasure to the sick and twisted Utrom.

He then continued:

"As for your question involving our whereabouts, I have other plans, so we won't be in your way for the time being. Plans involving other worlds." Ch'rell then said, bringing out a device that immediately caught the attention of our heroes, but thankfully not in a way that made them react with hostility.

"Till we meet again, Maximus." Ch'rell then said one last time, as the device then teleported him, Kako Naso and Duke Acurades out of sight.

"Where'd he go?" Raphael said as he looked around the area where they were once standing, but with absolutely no sign of them anywhere, as if they had just vanished into thin air.

"If I know anything about Ch'rell, it is that he will make sure, that his first dimensional portal would lead straight to Dimension X." Leonardo said in response to his brother. "But we can't worry about that now."

"You're right Leo, Bishop is probably going to be the second one to find out the location of Oasis, if we don't leave this place soon." Mira said to the giant mutant turtle who she looked up to as her older brother. "But , where do we start?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it, we have to try and reason with Bishop first. Perhaps there is some bigger misunderstanding behind this." Leonardo then said in response to the Mutant Meerkat.

"But Leo, you saw him! He killed Mike and Don right infront of our eyes! Do you honestly think that he would even consider talking to us again? He's a president with an entire army for crying out loud!" Raphael then shot back at his older brother, with a clear level of discomfort and irritation in his voice.

"You're not wrong, Raph. But remember what Master Splinter used to tell us. Everyone deserves a second chance in life. And someone like Bishop, after all the times he saved us in the past, there may still be hope. We have to give him another shot." Leonardo then said in response to his brother, as the entire Red Stripe Army, and Ch'rell's mutants equipped their weapons, ready to take to the deserts and face the much feared Earth Protection Force.

Raphael then hesitated the moment, but then finally spoke with a changed demeanour.

"You got me, brother." Raphael said, as he looked upon Leonardo with brotherly love. "This probably won't end well, but Master Splinter always comes first. We can't just go without trying."

Leonardo then nodded in agreement as he looked upon the army that stood before him.

He then spoke one last time before the Clan embarked on what was to be their biggest mission yet:

"My family. You all know that this won't be easy, and we are possibly in bigger danger than we have ever been in our entire lives, but we have to give it our absolute best shot. We will find the answers we need, for our fallen brothers."


	15. Chapter 15

_Throne room of the EPF Headquarters_

 _The Capital City_

Bishop sat on his magnificent throne, taking a moment to look at the many EPF soldiers who stood guard around him.

The leader of the EPF, who was also the president of the city, was thoroughly pleased with himself, for his army was more powerful than ever and in his eyes, the enemy was damaged beyond repair, only needing one more fatal blow before they would be silent forever.

Bishop then spoke, addressing the senior EPF Mutants who walked into the throne room, ready to report on some news to him.

"Have you found the remaining two turtles and Mira?" Bishop said to his high command, eager to hear the news that they would deliver to him.

"Yes, but not in a way that you would've imagined." The loyal EPF soldier said in response. "I assure you master, that what I'm about to show you will make you proud, and make their demise all the more satisfying."

"Very well, show me." The cold and calculating Bishop said in response to his soldier, standing up as he went to inspect what had been brought before him.

What he saw presented before him, right there and then, did the extra-ordinary by bringing a large grin across his usual stern and serious face.

"Yes, this is just what I needed. It will make up for your failure to kill the turtles shortly after I killed their brothers and left in a hurry." Bishop said, with the smile continuing to penetrate both the face of his android body, as well as his aging and damaged Utrom skin. "I want them to suffer more than they ever have, before I finally silence them for good."

 _A few hours earlier_

"So where do we start, Leo?" Raphael said to his older brother, eagerly waiting for the next set of instructions that he would carry out.

The Capital City was just within viewing distance, and our heroes knew that they didn't have much time before Bishop's army would come looking for them, so this was the best chance to approach them, while the numbers of the Red Stripe Army, allied with Ch'rell's mutants, was still large and stable.

"We go directly for the city, all of us. As long as we stick together and work as one unit, they will be least tempted to pull any tricks on us. I do not want any of you to fire unless you're fired upon, and there will be no killing of any innocent and unarmed mutants, is that clear?" Leonardo said as he looked at the large army that stood before him, nodding in agreement as he recited the instructions for the upcoming mission.

"Very well, let's do this." Mira said as she reloaded her gun, ready to embark on the mission. "I really hope we all come out alive in the end."

"Only time will tell." Verminator Rex said in response, being one of the mutants who was recently recruited into Ch'rell's army, but then relocated to his old master once more when Ch'rell gave away his mutants to embark on his own personal little mission involving other worlds.

The combined Red Stripe Army then travelled across the desert, with the trip being rather uneventful, that was until they reached the entrance to the Capital City.

Of course, as it was expected, there were many guards around the city, just as there were during the time when the turtles and Mira came across this particular city for the very first time. Only, there were many more this time, as they were most likely expecting company from the Red Stripe Clan.

The many EPF mutants who were guarding the city raised their weapons, but so did the Red Stripe army.

It seemed for a moment that a war would erupt, but soon it was apparent that this was not going to be the case, for the leaders of the Red Stripe Army, Leonardo, Raphael and Mira, all came forward with their flags, signalling a ceasefire.

"We do not want to fight you! Lower your weapons!" Leonardo shouted at the guards, as he raised a large flag bearing the Red Stripe Insignia with one hand, while holding onto his assault rifle with the other, albeit lowered down so not to provoke his enemies.

"Then what do you want?" One of the more commanding EPF soldiers spoke as he inched nearer to Leonardo, with an ever growing looking of distrust and suspicion.

"We want to talk, with Bishop. We have to stop this fighting, for the sake of our families. We have all suffered heavy losses as is." Leonardo said in response to the EPF soldier.

"You are beneath the President. He will not step outside for the likes of you, at least not this time anyway." The EPF soldier said in response, recognizing the first time that Bishop stepped foot outside the city in ages, because he was shocked by the news of the turtles' survival. "But if it is a truce you want, and then our President has an offer planned, perfectly suited for you."

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be something we will like." Raphael said as he clenched on his Sais, looking at the now-smiling EPF guard with the same mistrust and suspicion that he was being looked at with before.

"What are the exact terms of Bishop's offer? We want to know now." Mira said to the EPF guard rather sternly, not being in the mood for any games and tricks.

"Well, do you know the culture of our city?" The High-ranking EPF soldier said in response as he continued to grin in an unsettling manner. "Throughout our history, we have made peace with countless tribes throughout the desert. That is how our city managed to become so large and powerful over the years. With every single one, the thing that signified our peace was a burnt offering."

"Is that it?" Leonardo asked the EPF soldier, feeling suspicious that this was some sort of trap, but still holding steady and trying not to lose his composure.

"Oh no, you haven't seen the half of it." The EPF soldier said in response, cackling while he did so. "Guards! Bring the two sacrificial offerings!"

Leonardo, Raphael, Mira and the rest of the Red Stripe Army looked into the city, as they could see many EPF soldiers carrying two large bags of rugged clothing, obviously containing some sort of dead animals as evidenced by the blood stains.

However, with each step that the EPF soldiers took towards them while carrying the concealed sacrificial offerings, the gut feelings of Leonardo, Raphael and Mira slowly became worse and worse, as they had pondered upon the many possibilities as to what the soon to be burned offerings could be.

And then, as the EPF soldiers carrying the concealed sacrificial offerings finally came near the Red Stripe Army, they unwrapped the rags of clothing around the corpses, to reveal their identities.

The reaction of Leonardo, Raphael and Mira was only one of pure shock and horror, for they could not believe what they were seeing.

The soon to be burned corpses were those of Michelangelo and Donatello.


	16. Chapter 16

Leonardo, Raphael, Mira and the rest of the Red Stripe Army could only look on in shock and sadness as they looked at how the EPF soldiers treated their dead brothers.

"But how?" Leonardo said to himself as he looked at the bodies of his brothers, but loud enough for everyone around him to hear.

"Do you not realize that we are everywhere? Nothing stays safe from Bishop, not even your little Oasis." The high ranking EPF soldier said in response, as he derived pleasure from seeing the defeated faces of his enemies.

"Why would you do this!?" Raphael shouted with a tone of despair in his voice, feeling helpless as he watched the EPF soldiers hold fast onto the corpses of Donatello and Michelangelo. "What have we done to deserve all of this?"

"Far more to my President than what you could ever imagine." The EPF soldier said in response. "You have caused him untold amounts of grief over all these years, but it is time that the score will be settled. He wants you feel every inch of pain that you are about to experience."

"You will not burn our brothers!" Mira shouted, as she made one desperate attempt to claim their bodies, only to be swiftly blocked by the barrage of EPF soldiers that prevented her from going any further than she was.

"Too late, this truce is in action!" The EPF soldier exclaimed rather sarcastically, as if he planned to kill the turtles and Mira anyway, after Michelangelo and Donatello's bodies had been reduced to ashes.

And with that, a small group of EPF soldiers sprayed gasoline all over the bodies of the two turtles, shortly thereafter lighting them on fire.

The flames grew large, and the entire Red Stripe Army could only watch in horror, for they were forbidden by their honour code from fighting those who did not fight them.

While in reality, it did not take much time for the bodies of Michelangelo and Donatello to be fully engulfed by flames, time seemed to travel much slower for our heroes, who could not bear to see their faces in the fire.

The Red Stripe Army was all silent, seeing as how they were surrounded on all corners by many EPF ground troops, putting them at a tactical disadvantage. Fighting wasn't the best option but then again, neither was running away. They all but knew that this truce from Bishop was nothing more than a farce. He could've done nothing else more dishonourable than burn the bodies of his brothers, right in front of their very eyes.

Then, Leonardo heard a voice in his head, a familiar voice from the past that he recognized, very deep in its pitch:

" _Remember who you are. You are Maximums Kong, ruler of these deserts and soon, the entire world. Anyone who stabs you in the back must die."_

"No, I must resist." Leonardo muttered to himself, trying to loosen the grip that he held on his large laser blaster.

The evil thoughts of revenge and inflicting suffering began to slowly consume him, with Raphael and Mira being the first ones to notice this.

"I must…. kill him." Leonardo then said to himself again, now changing his demeanour altogether.

"Leo!" Raphael said to his older brother as he noticed him raising his weapon, trying his best to restrain him. "If you attack, then we will all die!"

"Let go of me!" Leonardo shouted in response, with rage now consuming him all over. His voice was noticeably deeper, not too different from what he sounded like in his days as the tyrannical Maximus.

And with that, Leonardo began to fire upon the many EPF soldiers who surrounded him, gunning them all down in an instant.

The EPF soldiers then retaliated, forcing an all out war to break out between them and the Red Stripe Army, all the while Michelangelo and Donatello's corpses continued to burn on the stake.

"What the hell Leo?!" Mira shouted, with a mix of shock and anger on her face, as she saw nothing less than a beast on a turtle that she thought of as her brother.

"They took away Mikey and Donnie from us! Our brothers! They must die, every single one of them!" Leonardo exclaimed in response, in a tone of pure rage and hatred that hadn't been heard out of him for a very long time.

"Brother, you have to get a grip on yourself!" Raphael said in response while putting his hands on Leonardo's shoulders, trying to avoid to the shots of the battle as he looked directly into Leonardo's eyes with deep concern and worry. This was not the brother he knew, all filled with hate, just like their enemies.

"Raph, Mira. It is time we stopped always letting others walk over us." Leonardo then said, in a tone that was much calmer thanks to Raphael and Mira's consolation, but still with an angle of malice. "Think of all the suffering we went through in our lives, because we would always go easy on others. I won't let that happen anymore, I will not rest until Bishop, and every one of his followers is dead."

"Leo, please listen to me. All of this bloodshed won't solve anything." Mira said with a tone of sadness in her voice, not being the least bit satisfied with the current situation at hand.

"Are you two with me or not?!" Leonardo then exclaimed, waiting no longer as he brushed off both Raphael and Mira, running straight towards the scene of the battle and assisting the Red Stripe Army in taking out the EPF soldiers.

Raphael and Mira both then paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Deep down, they knew that killing for its own sake was wrong, but they couldn't just abandon their own brother, especially at a time like this, when they had lost more family than ever, and they were never certain as to who could be trusted in these deserts.

The turtle and the meerkat took a moment to look at the now completely charred bodies of Donatello and Michelangelo, and began to feel the same feelings which had plagued Leonardo before. Hate coarsed through their bodies, with Raphael and Mira having finally let go of their moral conscience which they had held onto for so long, throughout all of their suffering.

They then ran towards Leonardo, but not for the reasons that they would have, just moments before.

Leonardo was fighting an EPF soldier up close, with his bare hands. The soldier was a large and burly mutant who even out-eclipsed the giant Leonardo in size, and thus had the advantage.

"Now to put you down for good!" The mutant bear growled as he was about to take a huge bite out of the turtle using his jaws of terror, only to be gunned down just in time by both Raphael and Mira.

Leonardo then got up, looking at Raphael and Mira who looked back at him with an expression of re-assurance.

None of the three siblings needed to say anything in the heat of battle, for they knew that they were all on the same page. They all were after one Utrom, and would stop at nothing until he dropped dead.

They then walked into the city, with the Red Stripe Army having carved a path for them by eliminating a large chunk of EPF soldiers.

As they made their way through the city, they saw many innocent mutants running from their homes, some screaming while others were silent but had expressions that showed just how fearful they were of the situation.

Leonardo looked at the runaway mutants, but not in a sympathethic manner. Instead, his face was one of scorn and disgust, for these mutants were the very same that supported the Utrom who killed their brothers.

Before he could speak however, Leonardo then heard a voice in his head again. However, this was not the same voice of Maximus Kong from before:

' _My son, revenge only leads to more pain. I know that you're better than this."_

Leonardo was certainly taken slightly aback from hearing the voice of his long-deceased father once more, and hesitated for a moment, thinking of all that his master and father had taught him since the beginning.

However, the mutant turtle's rage has accumulated to incredible extents at this point, removing any mental barriers that would allow him to wreak devastation on just about anything.

He then spoke:

"Kill them, every single one of them. No one who supported Bishop will survive." Leonardo said in the most detached and sadistic tone that he had ever spoken in up to his point.

And with that, Leonardo, Raphael and Mira began gunning down every single mutant in sight, soldier or civilian. They didn't care for the value of life at this point, being reduced to murderous brutes that were no better than their enemies.

Many mutants screamed, scattering throughout the city like frantic insects, for this was the first time that their safe haven was being invaded. Many enemies had attempted attacks throughout these years, but none matched the sheer precision and ferocity that had plagued our "heroes".

The objective of the Red Stripe Army was clear at this point, as they inched closer and closer towards Bishop's presidential palace, performing massacre after massacre of innocent mutants in their wake.

Slowly but surely, the EPF were suffering heavy casualties, and it wasn't going to be much long before their president would come to realize the direness of the situation.

 _Meanwhile_

Bishop sat on his throne, receiving a report from a small batch of EPF soldiers who hurriedly made their way inside the Presidential Palace, deep inside the heart of the city.

"Master! Master!" One of the EPF soldiers cried out in desperation, immediately catching the attention of the Utrom president.

This was especially concerning for him, considering that the ideal EPF soldier was meant to be calm and sophisticated, nothing like the anxious and fearful soldiers that Bishop saw tremble before him

"What is it?" Bishop said, trying his best to sound calm and collected.

"It's the Red Stripe Army! They have attacked and gotten inside the city! They mean war!" The EPF soldier exclaimed with utmost terror.

Bishop could not believe what his soldier was saying, and thus stayed silent as he stared at him with a look of shock and bewilderment.

"Master Bishop, where are you going!?" One of the EPF soldiers shouted, as the EPF leader slowly walked away from his soldiers, only to receive no response In return.

The EPF Soldier walked a few floors up his own palace floors, until he was on one of the highest points possible.

Looking out of the window, he could see the flames in the distance, with the faint sounds of gunfire and mutants screaming as their lives were ending accompanying the haunting sight.

Bishop then thought to himself.

" _No. This can't be. This can't be the work of the turtles."_

He tried to rationalise how the honour-bound turtles, being the rejecters of revenge that they were, could command an invasion of such brutal proportions, and that too of such a powerful city that stood proud as never having been invaded before. But there was no mistaking the various flags that the Red Stripe Army flew as they slowly marched towards Bishop's presidential palace, with their infamous insignia on it.

This greatly unnerved Bishop, whose face showed great fear he was feeling.

He knew that he had to act soon, or suffer the consequences.


	17. Chapter 17

Bishop sat on his throne, in the top floor of the EPF headquarters that lay in the heart of the Capital City.

He had just become aware of the situation at hand, and contemplated his next decision.

He was surrounded by a large number of EPF soldiers, who were ready to report on whatever he needed to know, during this time of desperation and war.

Intense fighting could be heard in the city outside of the palace walls, with many buildings burning to create an unforgettable sight.

"So, did your squad manage to kill the remaining two turtles? Bishop asked the chief EPF operative, who stood before him.

"No, President Bishop, they're still on their way here, but we did manage to inflict heavy losses upon their army." The operative spoke in response, only to be immediately silenced in a moment's notice.

"Silence!" Bishop roared in the terrifying thunder of a voice that he possessed, visibly angry that his objective had not been successfully completed. "You all had one job. You fools call yourselves the greatest fighters on the face of the earth, but two turtles, a meerkat and their pathetic cronies are too much for you?!"

"But Master, I must ask, why are you so obsessed with the turtles? They weren't out to get us, until you told us to taunt them with the dead bodies of their brothers . " One of the EPF soldiers said in return as he was the only one who dared to respond to Bishop after the Utrom went through a fit of rage. "We are loyal to you first and foremost, master, but why did we have to stab them in the back after they treated the mutants of our city so well? Now they're coming for us, and they're angry. Our families, our entire city is in grave danger!"

"How dare you question my orders!" Bishop practically growled at this point, putting his soldiers into a state of fear. "Most of you were nothing at one point, hideous outcasts in the desert until I let you into my EPF. Is this how you repay your Master?!"

"He is right. Our president has been running this city for almost fifty years; he obviously knows who can be trusted and who can't be." One of the senior EPF officers spoke, siding firmly with Bishop in the argument that had just surfaced within the President's inner circle. "They may be able to cause damage, but there is no way that those hideous turtles will be able to overcome our combined strength."

Bishop then looked up at the ceiling of his throne room, taking a few moments to calm him down before looking again at his soldiers, after which he began to speak again:

"One thing I want you all to be very clear about. No matter what happens, there is no way that I, the most powerful president on this planet, will surrender to those imbeciles. We will fight them until the end, even if it means that we all die. None of you are permitted to leave the city, and I want every single Mutant to make sure that the Red Stripe Army, and especially the turtles are completely finished. Is that clear?"

All of the EPF soldiers responded with an affirmative and nodded in agreement, some hesitantly while others were utmost loyal and eager.

 _Meanwhile_

The turtles, Mira and a huge chunk of the Red Stripe Army continued to fight their way through the Capital City, gunning down every mutant in sight.

Many EPF soldiers tried to ambush them, but the sheer rage of the Red Stripe Army was eventually becoming far too much for the opposition.

They might've not been the most well-armed combatants, but nobody in the deserts were as aggressive as the Red Stripe Army, all of whom were enraged beyond belief by the deaths of Donatello and Michelangelo, some of their most cherished members.

The EPF were managing to put up stiff resistance with their impressive numbers and arsenal, but between the fear and panic, and the fact that many EPF soldiers were actually trying to actively save many of their own city folk from the horrendous bloodshed, Bishop's forces were slowly beginning to fall back towards the heart of the city, the Presidential Palace.

"Do not spare a single mutant around here! Do not show any bit of mercy to these wretched rats that all supported Bishop!" Leonardo shouted at the top of his lungs as he set a building on fire, causing the deaths of everyone trapped inside.

Many other buildings likewise were set alight by many Red Stripe soldiers, as the fighting continued.

Meanwhile, Raphael was also commanding his own set of Red Stripe Mutants, who unquestioningly obeyed his orders to pillage the entire city.

"Come on! Faster!" Raphael commanded with a voice of authority and power, as he had his eyes firmly set on Bishop's Presidential Palace. "If we don't give this everything we've got, Bishop will run away like the coward he is!"

At this point, the entire city was practically encircled by the sheer force of the Red Stripe Army, as well as the mutants of Ch'rell who fought alongside them, as a part of the earlier treaty.

"The final victory is upon us! The deaths of our brothers will soon be avenged!" Mira exclaimed with utmost harshness and rage, as she commanded her own division of Red Stripe Mutants, all only metres away from assaulting the Presidential Palace as they fought their hardest against the final barrage of EPF soldiers, all fiercely protecting the heart of their city.

"Come on Chompy, I'll need you to smash to pieces. I know you're strong enough to do it." Raphael said in utmost haste as he looked at his pet and friend, who also harboured Ice Cream Kitty on his back. "I need you to break it so badly, that no one inside will even have a chance of living."

The two pets of the turtles and Mira were present at the scene of the battle, but immediately became hesitant, upon seeing that their masters had become no better than their enemies, completely bloodthirsty and consumed with feelings of hate.

"Chompy! Do it now!" Raphael exclaimed at his loudly, as he repeatedly tried to catch Chompy's attention, but the giant alien turtle was too horrified by the horror of it all.

The only things that Chompy and Ice Cream Kitty did were giving back looks of sadness and disappointment to Raphael, who was too devoid of anything except revenge to notice how much of a terrible act he was committing.

"Wait, where are you going!? Chompy!" Raphael shouted, as he saw his once loyal run away from the scene of the battle in heartbreak, not wanting to be involved with any more atrocities.

Raphael then hesitated for a moment, seeing as he had driven one of his best friends away, but he then quickly hardened his heart, in order to continue the great battle that he was in the middle of.

"Raph! Where's Chompy!? We'll need him to break these palace walls!" Leonardo shouted to him from across a decent distance, in order to make sure that his brother could hear him over the intense gunfire.

"Never mind him! We'll just have to take care of this ourselves!" Raphael hastily said in response, quickly calling upon many of the Red Stripe Mutants to fire upon the giant Palace Walls that wouldn't be broken by brute strength of Mutants alone.

"This is our final push to victory! We will not falter!" Raphael shouted as more and more Red Stripe Mutants focused all of their efforts on tearing down on the gigantic palace walls, where the vast majority of EPF soldiers made their last stand.

 _Meanwhile_

Bishop sat on his throne once again, becoming more withdrawn with time as not even the nearly impenetrable palace walls could hide the fact that the great city he had built over the course of Fifty years, was on the verge of collapse.

Nevertheless, Bishop still held on to that last bit of hope, even as all the EPF soldiers around him recognized that they were in grave danger if they did not act immediately.

"My EPF have fought bravely out there, hundreds of their mutants are dead. I'm sure that the turtles were also killed in the middle of it." Bishop murmured to himself, audible enough so that his closest advisors could hear him. The President tried his best to sound calm and calculating like he usually was, but his nervousness was beginning to slip through the cracks.

"But master! Even if the turtles are killed, there's still an entire army outside our walls, on its way to kill us! Can't you see that it's hopeless?!" One of the EPF soldiers exclaimed in response, as he could no longer bear the pressure of being loyal to the President's orders, which were essentially suicide. "We have to leave this place now if we have any chance of surviving!"

"This is my city! I will never leave my home!" Bishop then shouted back at his soldier, finally having the found the excuse to bring back his more rage-induced and boisterous self, as if everything was ok. "Running away or surrendering are not options! We are the Earth Protection Force! We will eventually conquer those invaders!"

However, the once great president's orders fell on deaf ears, as practically all of the EPF soldiers were now at least mentally ready to leave the giant palace, rather than risk staying, after its walls were to be inevitably broken.

And with that, the thunderous sound of a giant explosion could be heard, as the soldiers all looked in its direction.

The palace walls were no more, and the barrage of Red Stripe Mutants swarmed the area like locusts, intent on devouring everything in their path.

There were still a large number of EPF soldiers inside the country of a palace, but they were all in a state of fear and panic. Some fled, and some fought, but all were conquered as in a flash, Bishop found his own throne room to be the sight of an apocalyptic battle.

At first, Bishop began to equip his own personal laser blaster and dagger, intent on joining the fight, but the arrival of three particular faces caused him to immediately slip into a nervous breakdown.

Leonardo, Raphael and Mira entered the throne room with their large batch of Red Stripe Mutants, having their eyes firmly fixated on Bishop in a way that they had never been fixated before.

"Run! Run! Run!" Bishop shouted at the loudest and most terrified tone that he had ever spoken in, prompting his EPF soldiers to be running for their lives, all while making sure that none of the fire got to the President himself.

The situation was so tense, that the EPF soldiers were completely oblivious about Bishop's hypocrisy, commanding everyone to fight to the end, but running away the moment that he saw his enemies' faces.

The only thing that mattered to the EPF soldiers at this point were survival, and protecting the Utrom in the android body, whom might have been unreasonable with them all this time, but was the only leader they ever knew.

And with that, Bishop and his personal EPF army had disappeared from the throne room just as fast as the Red Stripe Mutants had entered it.

They made their way to various transport vehicles on the other end of palace, boarding them with haste and then not taking a moment before speeding off.

"Get them!" Leonardo shouted with great anger, as his army quickly followed suit, eventually reaching the same location where Bishop's forces once were, with many trucks still around them, all ready to use.

"Come on, we'll use these to hunt him down once and for all!" Raphael exclaimed as he took note of his surroundings.

Without hesitation, the turtles, Mira, and the remaining Red Stripe Mutants boarded all the trucks they could, immediately hitting on the pedals as they could see Bishop and his EPF driving off into the mountains, under the hot desert sun.

"Bishop never retreats." Mira said to herself in a tone of scorn and mockery, as she remembered her first encounter with Bishop in this now-ruined city, where those exact words were muttered.

She then began driving one of lead the trucks as fast as he could, with Leonardo and Raphael by her side, leaning outside the windows to serve as armed backup.

The city was now abandoned.


	18. Chapter 18

_My brothers, if you can hear my thoughts, then know that me, Leo and Mira will finally avenge you today. You two have suffered far too much in your lives, and did not deserve to die at the hands of that backstabber Bishop. He does not realize the beast he has unleashed upon himself. Why he did such a thing in the first place is beyond me, but one thing's absolutely clear. No one will tear our family apart and get away with it. He has placed his death on a timer, and the clock starts ticking now._

Year: 2067

 _Location: The Mountains, outside of the Capital City_

Two familiar Mutants sat on the rocky slopes, as they observed the Capital City from a decent distance. What they saw was a once magnificent city now overcome by flames and smoke. This caused Groundchuck and Dirtbag to become optimistic, seeing their opportunity to strike again.

"You see that Dirtbag, that's the chance for us to take control of that city, and become heroes of the Foot." Groundchuck said as he kept his eyes on the distant city.

"And we'll make that stupid Bishop pay for humiliating us the last time." Dirtbag said in response, having a wide and greedy smile across his face.

However, it was then that they obeyed their instincts to quickly find cover, as a large rumbling sound overcame their position.

Once Groundchuck and Dirtbag were safely behind cover, they peered into the open mountain ranges where they sat before, seeing that many large trucks were speeding by in hot pursuit.

"Speak of the devil." Groundchuck said as he observed the drivers of the many vehicles, with some of the drivers standing out in particular.

"Its him! Bishop!" Dirtbag then exclaimed as he saw the EPF leader driving the front-most truck of the lot, with terror all over his face despite the hoardes of EPF soldiers that surrounded him in protection.

"And the turtles too!" Groundchuck then exclaimed in response to his Mutant buddy, not believing what he was seeing. This was the perfect situation for them, for their enemies were right within arm's length.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dirtbag said with a sly grin across his face, as he looked at his fellow mutant bull. Groundchuck looked back at him, with the same expression.

"Yes. Today is the day, that the killers of both Master Shinigami and Master Shredder are brought to justice. Me and you both, now we will surely be heroes of the Foot Clan!" Groundchuck said in response, with a tone of complete enthusiasm.

And with that, Groundchuck let out a loud bellow into the mountains, to bring in reinforcements.

"Bishop and the turtles are here! Foot, Join us!" Groundchuck commanded as he and Dirtbag ran towards their own truck, mounting it with utmost haste.

 _Meanwhile_

The Red Stripe Army drove their many trucks, all at the maximum possible speed, even though the mountainous terrain was risky to accelerate on.

Their enemies were just within sight, and it wouldn't be long before the Red Stripe Army would come within firing range of the many EPF soldiers that were trying their best to make their escape.

But both the Red Stripe Army and the Earth Protection Force were soon going to face a much bigger problem, as literal swarms of mutants emerged from the mountains, firing upon their trucks and killing many personnel of both armies at once.

"Oh No! Not the Foot!" Raphael exclaimed as he aimed his weapon at a selection of mutants, a weapon which was previously aimed right at Bishop's truck.

"You focus on the Foot; I'll try my best to take down Bishop and his cronies!" Leonardo shouted in response to his brother, as the sounds of gunfire already drowned out their voices, forcing him to raise his voice. "Don't slow down Mira; this might be our only chance!"

"Got it Leo." The Mutant Meerkat said in response, with her eyes firmly focused on Bishop's truck as she pressed harder on the truck's accelerator.

And with that, Raphael fired on as many Foot Soldiers at once. This frustrated him to no degree, as the only thing that mattered to him and his family was the death of Bishop, but this was necessary. If he did not keep the Foot under control, they would soon overwhelm them. Many Red Stripe Mutants were already killed in the initial ambush, and the Foot continued to inflict casualties by taking advantage of their home turf, putting the turtles at a huge disadvantage in the chase.

Nevertheless, the turtles, Mira and a handful of Red Stripe Mutants persisted, getting closer and closer to the EPF trucks, even as their own trucks repeatedly bumped against the rocky terrain, with any moment seeming like it could result in the trucks falling off the mountainous cliffs.

At the same time, Bishop and his EPF continued to drive as fast as they could, with the EPF leader becoming increasingly anxious, but more determined to escape with his own life.

"Bishop, they're gaining on us!" One of the EPF soldiers shouted as he looked outside of the truck window for a brief moment, firing a few rounds of his weapon in the process.

"Keep firing! We will win in the end!" Bishop exclaimed in response, while he continued to drive the truck at high speeds, constantly evading Foot Soldier grenades that detonated right in front of him.

Many Foot Soldiers even rushed in front of the trucks, but this did not deter Bishop, who was destined to survive, more than anything.

The EPF president relentlessly ran over many burly Foot Mutants, even as his truck was beginning to wear down from the constant punishment that it was being forced to endure.

Bishop then thought to himself:

 _Come on Bishop, you have worked so hard for everything you achieved in the last fifty years. You are the president of an entire nation, feared throughout the deserts of this planet. You are the most powerful that you have ever been, and it is not over yet. Those turtles took away everything you loved, once in the past. You know not to let that happen again. Once they are out of the way, you will have gotten rid of your worst nightmare, and everything will be right again. You will be the most powerful being in the universe, ruling over everyone as you have dreamed of since the beginning._

The road then became narrower as the altitude of the mountains increased, forcing the blazing fast trucks to manuver with greater precision.

At this moment, the number of trucks had been reduced greatly, with many having been either driven off the cliffs by the relentless Foot Clan, while others were straight up blown to pieces by heavy weaponry that managed to cause many deaths, but never seemed to hit the most prized targets of all.

"We've almost got him Mira, keep the speed up!" Raphael exclaimed to the Mutant Meerkat as he assessed the situation outside once more, which saw the turtles much closer to Bishop's truck, thanks to the EPF resistance being heavily reduced throughout the course of the chase.

"You don't even need to say please, he is all yours." Mira then said, managing to drive her truck almost parallel to Bishop's, with various EPF soldiers then opening fire upon the Red Stripe trucks which had gotten too close to them at this point.

Combined with even more bombardment from the Foot Clan, many more trucks from both sides then perished during the ensuing chase, until only two remained the ones that were being driven by Mira and Bishop.

The altitude hadn't been anywhere as high as this, with the sun almost burning the vision of everyone at the scene, but this was it. This was the moment that the turtles and Mira had been itching for so desperately. Bishop was just within reach, and they had to make their move immediately, or risk losing their chance forever.

"Turtles, Go! I will keep driving!" Mira shouted to her brothers as they continued to fire upon the final EPF truck, heavily guarded by both infantry and thick armour. "Their armour is too thick, I can't blow it up from the outside!"

"Mira, we can't just leave you alone out here!" Leonardo then said in response to her, worried for the safety for the Mutant Meerkat.

With so many Foot Soldiers prowling around the mountains, a lone driver such as herself possibly didn't stand a chance in unfamiliar territory.

"Listen, Leo. Nothing matters more than Bishop being silenced. You must take that extra step, or we will regret the day we let him get away." Mira then said, in a tone that was firmly focused yet calm. "Trust me, I will be okay."

Leonardo hesitated for a second, seeing as sticking together with his family was one of the most important things for them. Nevertheless, he quickly snapped back into focus, reminding himself that he needed to focus on the goal at hand.

And with that, Leonardo and Raphael climbed onto their truck's rooftop, leaving their giant bodies fully exposed for the first time in this dangerous environment.

Taking a huge risk, they each took a deep breath, dodging bullets from two factions at once as they made that one deciding jump onto Bishop's truck.

They succeeded.

However, there was little time for them to relax, as the final batch of Bishop's EPF assaulted them at full force, quickly emerging onto the truck's roof in order to confront them.

Bullets were fired from the opposition, but the technologically superior EPF were forgetting that the turtles fought best in close quarters combat, negating the disadvantage of numbers and weaponry.

Using their deadly skills of ninjitsu, the turtles made quick work of the EPF soldiers who fought them, not hesitating to kill them on the spot, or throw them off the cliffs where they would inevitably fall to their deaths.

Before they knew it, the turtles had cleared all opposition that stood in their way. All but one.

They were soon inside the large truck, forcing their way to the front where they could come face to face with the Utrom in the android body, whom they had been hunting down this whole time.

Bishop reacted with nothing but pure terror, for he saw his own death in the eyes of the two turtles who looked at him with hate like never before. The fear almost paralyzed him till a point where he would stop driving the truck, but a second did not pass before Leonardo had complete hold on Bishop with his extremely powerful arms, dragging him out of the driver's seat in order to complete his revenge, and give Raphael the opportunity to continue driving the truck so that it wouldn't lose control.

"Go brother, take him outside and make him suffer the worst. Throw him out to his death, strangle him, give him to the Foot, or stab him, whatever you think works best." Raphael commanded, as he became focused on the road with his hands on the wheel.

Leonardo did not say a word, dragging Bishop outside onto the roof of the truck like a pathetic carcass. He then repeatedly beat the Utrom, punching his android body's concealed stomach in order to inflict the most pain possible.

But before Leonardo could deliver the finishing blow, he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"Victory belongs to the Foot Clan." Dirtbag said as he emerged from one of the corners of the mountain, holding a rocket launcher that was directly aimed at the truck holding both the turtles and Bishop. Leonardo immediately began to think of a solution to the situation with a look of desperation on his face, but it was too late, for the rocket launcher hit the truck with full impact, weakening the giant but heavily worn down juggernaut till a point where it completely lost control, swerving off the side of the cliff with Leonardo, Raphael and Bishop still on it.

"No!" Mira shouted at the top of her lungs as she drove past the scene in her own truck, wanting to go back but being forced to carry on because of the threat that the Foot posed to her truck if she slowed down, or turned around.

It was a long and fast fall, and everything blacked out for Leonardo, Raphael and Bishop as they made their hard impact.

 _Sometime later_

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes, still feeling heavily dazed.

He observed his surroundings, his vision being significantly blurred from the injuries that he sustained.

The mutant turtle was extremely tough, managing to survive a fall of such heights, but this was the most critical condition that he had ever been in.

Nevertheless, he continued on his mission, looking around the sandy dunes, to make out any signs of his only brother, or his most hated enemy.

A sandstorm was intensifying, turning the bright yellow terrain into one that was dark orange, but even within this hard to see atmosphere, Leonardo managed to just fix his eyes on a robotic being that stood a bit of a distance away.

There was no mistaking it, it was the one and only Bishop.

As fast as he could, Leonardo made his way towards the Utrom leader, even though he was suffering from a limp. Bishop immediately took notice, turning to face his arch nemesis.

Surprisingly, Bishop did not sustain much damage from the fall. Even though the Utrom inside was old and frail, the android body with which he carried himself was armour of the highest calibre, capable of withstanding the mightiest of assaults. This was the president of the EPF, after all.

"It's over Bishop, you are all alone now." Leonardo said, while trying to take control of his breath as he locked eyes with his opponent.

"And so are you." Bishop said in response, the face of android body conducting a psychopathic smile that only served to anger his foe even further. "Come on you brute, attack me."

Leonardo did not take a second to think about the situation, immediately charging head first towards the Utrom leader.

Leonardo made a mistake.

Bishop was one to use brains over brawn in these type of situations, immediately dodging Leonardo's initial brawl, and responding back with a powerful strike that used the powerful steel of the Utrom's android body to hit the mutant turtle with incredible force.

Leonardo fell onto his stomach, as Bishop did not make any delay in torturing his opponent.

Repeated kick after kick, punch after punch, Bishop had Leonardo In a state of pure pain, letting out the most disgusting and hateful laugh as he continued terrorising the mutant turtle.

Leonardo did not say anything, only groaning and whimpering with each passing blow.

It was then Bishop had Leonardo laying in front of him, completely motionless but still clinging onto his last breaths of life.

"I have made you suffer just as I wanted. Doesn't it hurt?" Bishop said slowly as he looked upon the aching turtle, who looked back at him, with each of his facial muscles using the last of his energy to create a hateful expression in return. "Perhaps I'll give you one last thing before you die. The knowledge of what you have done to deserve all of this."

Bishop then slowly walked around the crippled turtle, who was completely powerless to resist at this point.

The Utrom then spoke, his words coming out slowly but surely as Leonardo intently listened with no other choice:

"Fifty years ago, I saw my brother die in front of my very eyes. Failure after Failure had plagued my life up to that point, but that smile of his as the Mutagen Bomb went off, will haunt me forever. You turtles have interfered in my life for far too long and caused me to lose everything I loved. Now, you realize the pain of what it is like to lose your own brother. After killing you, I will rise once again as the ruler of these deserts with absolute power, and no one will be able to stop me. Goodbye, Leonardo."

Bishop then raised his signature, directly aiming for the heart of Leonardo.

He began to lower his weapon as fast as he could, but then, something happened.

Bishop felt an incredible force collide against him, completely knocking him off his feet.

It was Raphael.

The brother of Leonardo had managed to find his way across the intense sandstorm, having managed to survive the great fall as well.

Bishop tried to fight back, but the Red-Striped turtle fought with such intense vitality, that the Utrom leader was utterly overwhelmed in a matter of seconds.

Using every last bit of strength, Raphael delivered such crushing blows to Bishop's android body that even its tough steel began to crack after finally having reached its limits of sustaining damage.

It wasn't long before the mutant turtle was able to finally separate the Utrom from his android body, leaving him completely exposed.

Without his android body to hide his face, the sight of Bishop was horrific to see indeed.

The colour of his once bright pink skin was faded till a point where it appeared to look greyish in colour. There were so many wrinkles, caused over time by both age and the tough living conditions of the desert wasteland. But most noticeably of all, deep scars ran across Bishop's face, serving as a reminder of the final battle that he had against Kraang Subprime, which ultimately decided the fate of the earth.

Now, the tables were turned. Bishop was the one who was completely helpless. None of his brains, or his technology could save him now.

As Bishop lay on the floor, Raphael turned to look at his brother, who had newfound life emerging from within himself.

The presence of Raphael served to motivate his brother, for anything that they did was much more effective, when done as a unit, as a team, as a family.

"Thank you, brother." Leonardo said in a low-tone, just falling short of hugging Raphael as the situation was not quite over yet.

They both turned towards their most hated enemy, who now looked at with wide eyes of terror, not saying a word as no sound would come forth.

Leonardo and Raphael knew exactly what to do as they looked at each other, taking out their Sais and Katanas.

And with that, they each took turns stabbing the Utrom, until he was left on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Leonardo and Raphael watched the Utrom breath his final breaths in life, as the enormous blood loss caused him to succumb to his wounds. And when they were absolutely positive that he was no more, they drew their weapons out from his hideous corpse.

It was over, finally.

Leonardo and Raphael finally sat down, both breathing calmly for the first time in quite a while.

The sandstorm was beginning to ease down as well, finally giving way to the hot desert sun once more, which was now preparing to set.

"I could use a slice about now, Leo." Raphael said as he looked off into the distance, while cleaning his bloody Sai.

Leonardo said nothing, instead just immediately hugging his brother, catching Raphael a little off-guard.

Regardless though, Raphael just embraced his brother in return, knowing that now was the right time to do so.

"Promise me, that you won't leave me Raphael." Leonardo said as he held his brother tightly in his arms, with utmost affection.

"I will try my best Leo." Raphael said in response, letting out a little smile in return.

It was then that Leonardo and Raphael noticed a truck in the distance.

They were a bit wary at first, but were then immediately relieved as they saw who was driving it.

"Mira." Leonardo said with a tone of relief in his voice, as the truck got closer to his position, gradually slowing down.

It then stopped, with Mira getting immediately getting outside to hug her brothers.

"I'm so glad you two made it." Mira said as she embraced both of them tightly.

"As are we." Raphael said as he enjoyed every bit of the current moment.

They hugged for a while, and when they let go, Mira was the first to speak:

"We don't have much time. Ch'rell and the Foot, they'll be looking for us. We have to find a new home" She said in a tone of concern.

"Then, let's go." Leonardo said as he got inside the truck and sat down, which packed an adequate amount of food, water and other supplies to last them a while.

Raphael and Mira nodded in agreement, as the duo made their way inside.

This time, Mira sat down to give herself a break from being there for so long after what had just gone down, while Raphael mounted the wheel, beginning to drive the truck into the setting sun.

And with that, the turtles and Mira continued on their journey, together as a family once again after all the tragedies that befell them, but with a future that was uncertain.

 _Meanwhile_

The spot where Bishop's corpse lay was now occupied with many Foot Soldiers, who all cheered at the sight of one of their most hated enemies finally having perished.

"Master Shinigami is avenged!" Groundchuck roared, with many Foot Soldiers cheering alongside him.

He, Dirtbag and the other Foot Mutants weren't the only ones at the scene however, as a figure walked towards the corpse of Bishop, donning full Samurai armour.

The Foot Mutants bowed in respect for this leader figure.

He looked down upon the body, and although his expression was hidden by a mask, it was evident that he was pleased.

The figure then spoke, with great power:

"It is finally the time for Oroku Saki to be avenged, and then all of the Shredders will be able to rest in peace. The real fight begins now."


End file.
